Quest into Space II: Father and Son
by DarkHonda
Summary: 4 years after they're reunited, it seems things are not as they have been between the father and son, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize; I do own Andrew, Scout Rin, Rhine and the plot, of course.

**A/N:_ before reading Quest into Space II: Father and Son, you must acknowledge some things:  
_**_1) This is going to be **a few chapters** long (something like 6),  
2) It occurs **4 years after Quest into Space pt I epilogue**,  
3) There** might** be a sequel,  
4) Some chapters contain **strong emotions** and **harsh words**,** be prepared mentally**…  
5)** Some chapters are very short!** So accept my apology now…  
6) Don't forget to review:P_

**Quest into Space part II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Prologue**

It was a while since me, mum and dad moved to KO-35. My mum was healed there, and there was no one happier than me. Well, maybe my dad. They got married shortly after that. It was on my 14th birthday when they told me I'm going to have a brother or a sister, nine months later I was given a baby brother, named Scout Rin.

Useless to say that the sure name Hammond was now dropped, I was known as Andrew of Earth, a filthy half blood.

At the beginning I tried to fight it, I used to say again and again that my parents are Andros of KO-35 and Ashley Hammond of Earth, the Astro rangers, those who saved the universe, but at some point no one bothered to listen. My classmates were particularly cruel and I was known in school as "the filthy skunk half blood".  
Being from earth, having an earthling as a mother was supposed to be disgraceful, yet no one was prouder than me to have a mother like my mum. She has _always_ been everything to me, even now, with dad in the picture, she meant more. But my split heritage wasn't the only thing I was mocked about, you see, dad failed to explain back on the megaship that dual colored hair was rare among Karovans too...

**_Flashback  
_**It was the first day of school, dad was walking me to class in the school's long corridors. Every passing student stared at us, I failed to understand why. I walked into class taking a seat on the front line; Dad talking to the teacher gave a chance for most of my classmates to have a glance of him. Of his _Astro morpher_ more like it.  
Most of the class was in awe; my dad was the red astro ranger, and if there was something or rather, someone who was adored and appreciated more than ambassadors, it was rangers and a red one in particular. After he smiled at me and left, I felt all of my classmates' eyes on me, staring shamelessly. 'Damn,' I wondered, 'weren't they taught it's not polite to stare?'

Yet only in recess time, I've discovered why, as Rhine, the class' bully, was cornering me against the wall in the school yard.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked me while a small circle of students was forming around us, "a skunk." He answered himself and everyone laughed, I glared at him and at the circle of students.  
'Do not lose your temper,' I ordered myself, 'do not lose it on your first day in school, drew,' I tried to calm myself down; he hasn't done a single thing to me, so why should I be that alarmed? I innocently thought.

"How are you called?" he asked and I only repeated the mantra in my heart: 'do not lose your temper, do not lose your temper, do _not _lose your temper…'

"Andrew," I answered bluntly, not even an inch of me scared. I knew I could defend myself if I must, yet not wanting to do it on the first day of school I kept thinking my mantra. 'Do not lose your temper…do not lose your temp—' he punched me, I guess it was my glazed expression that angered him, after all, I wasn't showing any emotion.  
Yet, when he saw I haven't flinched from his punch, or showed any sign of pain or hurt, he shot a hateful grin at me.

"What do you have to say about this, skunk?" he asked in clear mock and kicked me.

"….," 'Do _not_ lose your temper…do _not_ lose your temper…' he punched me again, and again I haven't flinched. I was concentrating hard on the mantra; I could not lose control and shame my parents like that.

"You skunk! Fight me com'on!" Rhine was getting disappointed from my lack of response and started punching me repeatedly. Blood was pouring from my nose, like water from a spring and he kept punching, his hand covered with my blood. "Maybe it's his earthly blood that makes him immune to pain," he suggested and punched me in the stomach, I gaped in surprise, it really hurt, "Oh, _now_ he's feeling it, doesn't he?" Rhine mockingly asked and punched me on the face again and then wiped the blood on my shirt. "Your earthling **_dirt _**of a mother…" I didn't let him finish his sentence and punched him back with a force that could easily destroy five craterites at once. He fell to the ground, holding his face, I kicked him again and grabbed him by his collar.

"If you ever open your mouth about _my_ mum again, I'll kill you, you hear me?" I said quietly, with a death glare, looking straight into his green eyes. "If you ever dare say a single word about _her_…" I told him in a warning tone and let him go. I turned to go, making my way out of the circle of watching, all of a sudden I felt a weight on my back, he jumped at me and tried to choke me! I shoved him off of me and soon enough we were rolling on the ground, fighting.  
**_End Flashback_**

Dad went hysterical with that, I almost got expelled and besides telling me he's very disappointed with me, he did nothing. Not even punishing me. Mum on the other hand, hugged me and gently took care of my bruises, she was pregnant with Rin back then and let dad take care of the discipline part of the case. I never told them why I hit that kid, but the fact he was sent to the hospital and I'm not let him put the blame on me.

Soon enough, I discovered this fight was not the only thing that made my dad disappointed, at the end of the year my grades were added to that.  
KO-35 had different mechanics and mathematics than there are on Earth and since I was accustomed to Earth, my grades were low. They were extremely low in History of the Universe though, frankly, all I knew about the Karovan History was the description of the Universe War 1. I was failing at school and dad was disappointed, so disappointed he couldn't even look at me after he received the report card.  
He refused to talk to me and I went numbly to my room and sat there, thinking.

One thing I knew was, that I never wanted to disappoint dad, but I just couldn't fit in. I was a stranger on KO-35 as much as he was a stranger to me. I longed to return to Earth but I knew that there, too, I wouldn't fit in. The only thing that differed KO-35 from Earth was the fact that on Earth I had uncles and aunt who loved me unconditionally.  
It took a while but I understood how weird and controversial I was; I didn't fit on Earth and neither on KO-35 and I knew my dad yet he hardly ever even thought of me. Somewhere on the path of my young life I realized that I was _truly_ a half blood skunk, because of me being half blood, I couldn't fit in…

Mum, dad and Rin were happy though, mum and dad finally had each other, after all these long years. They were starting a family, like they should have been doing long ago. Again, I didn't fit in.

Dad was discovering the joy of fatherhood with Rin, he got excited with every smile and made a big deal with every foul mood the baby had. Mum was ecstatic, literally in heaven, she finally found the man she loved _and _had another kid with him. She was too happy to see I wasn't, too absorbed in her fantasy coming true that I couldn't take her out of this dream. I didn't want to make _her_ face my lonely reality, she was too important to me, her happiness way more important than my own. As a result of all that, no one really noticed me, I was so alone that it _hurt_.

Through the years, they forgot about me, dad didn't know _how_ to deal with me anymore, and I was getting quieter and broodier with every passing day. I never found comfort in my family or friends, because I couldn't destroy my family happiness and I didn't have any friends, I knew it was up to me to face reality.  
Dad tried to reach me, I have to give him credit for that, but he never quite succeeded to go through me, somehow I built a wall around me and even _he_ couldn't break. Maybe because he didn't really _know _me, we haven't had any time to bond; with mum healing and their marriage…and Rin… we haven't spent too much time together.

It made me angry, even furious that he wasn't there for me; it seemed that most of our conversations were about school and how disappointed he was from me. He never really bothered to go beyond school and I craved his attention so much, yet I knew that he had Rin and I didn't matter. Rin was happiness and I was disappointment, I didn't jealous Rin and never blamed him. How could I blame a baby for having attention?  
It was my dad's fault, his constant ignoring of me and the fact he took _everything_ away…

The only thing I had left was my never ending training in martial arts. No, dad wasn't training me; I used to train all by myself, for hours each day, in our gigantic back yard. I was absorbed with sports and jogged every day, it was my getting away place from home. The martial arts strengthened my body as much as my soul, as my muscles were building slowly so was my mind, my telepathy and telekinesis were improving and so was my patience and discipline. Yet it cost me; I was even more introverted than ever, silent, broody and spent hours analyzing my feelings and thoughts and even writing a journal, to keep my soul at ease.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: so…what do you think? Is it any good? ;holding breath;_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize; I do own Andrew, Scout Rin, Garen, Rowen, Rhine, Izerac and the plot, of course.

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed the Prologue because this chapter is not happy at all. Let me just announce that every problem that will be presented during Quest into Space II: Father and Son, will be solved! If not here then in a possible sequel :D_

_**AH/AY:** :D bring me a clover from Ireland! Have a buttery-stripey-zhanish trip!_

_**Phantom Rogue:** It's only getting more complicated… thanks for reviewing;) _

_**SweetSas: **I don't want you sad, I want you cheery and happy! (go read Happiness:P maybe it'll make you feel better!) Thanks for reviewing, mate;D_

_**zeopurple:** Kids are cruel, that's a fact. Ashley and Andros… each has a reason, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing:)_

_**Star Fata:** thanks a bunch, you're great too :P_

_**GinaStar:** unfortunately, it won't get any happier… but everything will turn out okay and after okay it'll turn out… amazingly;) thanks for reviewing!_

_**DizneeDol:** I hope so too ;cross fingers for Andrew; thanks for reviewing mate._

_**thepoweroflove:** fast enough:P you only had to say a word and it's here;) love ya!_

_**BellaCordelia:** I love you! You're on my Andros thing:) I'm glad you noticing, mate. ;gives you cookie; but I must add that Andros is not mean. You'll see why he acts like it._

**Quest into Space part II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 1**

Four years had passed since the day I found Dad, Rin was three years old and mum was pregnant again. I never felt lonelier, so lonely that it was beginning to slash my chest from the inside. School was okay at that time, bearable yet hateful all the same; I was improving in school, finally, after I got a hold of the Karovan Math and Physics, now it was pretty easy. Universe history still got me bad, I was lousy in it and to be honest, I didn't care, Karovan history was even bloodier than Earth history and I really didn't care about Emperor Invar's wars against the rebels.  
I was interested in Math, Physics and Astronomy and my teachers grew to like me, I was a good kid, they knew it and so did I. Yet, no student dared to come near me, at first I thought it was my looks that frightened them but then I found out they were scared of me, Rhine was threatening everyone who dared looking at me. I didn't confront him again, I was too strong for him and too smart for that matter, I didn't need friends. I needed myself alone.

I changed through the years, my hair was longer now, and it passed my shoulders. Every once in a while, I'd let mum cut it to shoulder length and she would do it with a smile, kissing my head when it's done. I always laughed when she did that, I was seventeen years old now, not a little boy anymore.  
My body was changing too, I wasn't the cute boy anymore, I was a man. Almost as tall as dad only muscular, dad was beginning to slump his training, always preferring mum over practice… I always shrugged it off when he didn't want to train with me; at the beginning it was because he had so much to catch up with mum, later on she was pregnant and he wouldn't leave her and at the end, he preferred his time spent with Rin, they used to play a weird looking ball thingy, I never took interest in it, it just wasn't important. Just another game, just another diversion.

I needed my father with me, yet his constant ignoring of me hurt more than I could take. At the beginning I swear I understood, I really could! I gave them the time they needed, I knew how much they loved each other and I often visited my uncle and aunt to give them time in private. All the time needed so my family would be happy, so _mum_ would be happy.  
Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone were easily my favorite relatives, they were so funny sometimes, I could laugh for hours. At first I was kind of scared of them, not knowing what to expect, I knew everything about them except… I never met them. Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone always made me feel wanted and welcome, they were like my other family and in time they became my _only _family. Aunt Karone knew me well, I don't think I ever understood how or why, she just _did_. One look at me and she knew everything I am and I guess that was what I liked about her, I didn't have to lie, I didn't have to pretend everything was alright. Because _it wasn't_.

I _needed_ my father. I needed him so much that it hurt every time he found an excuse to let me down. At first it was mum, then her pregnancy and lastly- Rin. Sometimes I was jealous of the baby, he had no worries, he already had a family that he would grow up into and I? I never knew _how_ to be a family, at first I thought I was a bad son but I noticed that Uncle Zhane didn't treat Zayla and Jaden like dad treated me; like they should have no worries in the world because their father would protect them. It wasn't the same with me and dad, he always saw me responsible, no matter what, just like in that day when Izerac, Rowen and Garen attacked me on the way home from school;

_**Flashback  
**I was reading a book in my way home from school, home was just around the corner, the book was **Nature of a Ranger** by **Arwennicole **(A/N: check it out! It's goody!), I was absorbed with the book, realizing all over again how much I wanted to be a ranger. Being a ranger was a dream I tried to achieve; only the night before I quietly sneaked out and put my applying letter to SPD Academy in the mail converter! Being a ranger was only natural after all of my childhood memories of my uncles and aunt telling me stories on their time as rangers; I wanted it so much, the excitement, the risk, the thrill and the very cool gadgets and suit.  
I was wearing a white shirt and khaki slacks, my backpack was green hanging on both shoulders and around my neck I had a sparkling piece of gem that dad gave me to my 14th birthday. He said it was part of Zordon's tube once and I eagerly accepted it._

_"Skunk! Hey, skunk!" a shout woke me up from my haze as I decided not to respond. I was no skunk and whoever wanted a word with me should've used my name. I walked in even a quicker pace, trying to avoid another teasing. The book was enjoyable, it was about a ranger's kid who wants to be a ranger, like his dad, and I related with that kid so much. All my life I wanted to be like my dad, or the dad I **thought** I had anyway, I sighed, 'you will never be like your dad, Drew, you don't want to be and you never will be,' I thought bitterly, 'I wish I could want to be like my dad,' I mused, 'but I **can't**, I have to be strong, last night I did it, now I only have to wait,' I promised myself as I bumped into someone._

_"Sorry," I muttered and lifted my gaze from the book, it was the I saw the malicious face of Rowen, a newly appointed class bully. His wicked smile made chills of disgust roam my back, I glared at him and walked a step forward, to my home but his hand stopped me._

_"Now, Now, filthy skunk half blood," he said, "I think I've heard someone calling your name," he said quietly, I dreaded him. The low ton was what made it all worse, the fact that he was relaxed, that he did it **for fun** when his punch almost met my face. I evaded and blocked his next punch, kicking behind his knee and making him fall. Yet it was too late for Garen and Izerac had already gotten to us and now I had to deal with them too._

_"Come on, skunk, let's see what you can really do," Garen said quietly and jerked his backpack away, after a second so did Izerac. I didn't, I had respect for my things, and I didn't want to get into more troubles then I had too. Rowen was behind me and Garen and Izerac were in front of me, all were smiling evilly as I tried to evade their blows and kicks but at the end I had to defend myself and as the battle was raging, dad appeared from out of nowhere. They immediately stopped and tried to look innocents with their noses bleeding and Garen's black eye. Dad put his hand on my shoulder and shoved me to our house direction, lecturing me._

_"What did I **told** you about fights, Andrew?" he said quietly and I lowered my gaze to the floor, I disobeyed him again. He's disappointed again. I knew as I felt the disappointment filling my veins._

_"I didn't mean to, dad, they were attacki-"_

_"Andrew Zhane, you are not allowed to fight and you know it, don't make me punish you because you disobeyed me again," he said quietly and I nodded and exhaled silently, in relief. Dad's punishments weren't so bad, mostly cleaning and chores, sometimes sending me to my room or detentions. His disappointment was what killed me, his straight face and polite words were the ones that hurt me the most. I didn't **feel** like his son, I felt like a **stranger**! He never yelled at me or smacked me or even tried to talk to me about something that isn't schoolwork!  
'Calm down,' I obeyed myself, stopping the tears, a lump on my throat, 'you have to control your temper,' I thought as we entered his home. Lunch was already served and mum was keeping an eye on Rin who was playing with his food. She looked at me, my face was sullen, her least favorite expression in the world, my eyes scanned the table and I felt sick to my stomach and went to my room without a word. No one came to demand me to return to the table.  
**End Flashback**_

\3-3-5/  
It was a hard day at school, as always, I dreaded every day in school, and learnt to hate every night at home. Both place had a lot in common and I couldn't help the feeling of helplessness as I slowly reached for the entrance door of my house. I reluctantly checked in our mail converter to see whether or not I got a reply and this time, I found a letter addressed to me. My heart jumped as I saw the logo on the envelope; a black and silver logo of a dog with the initials **S.P.D POLICE**. I wanted to laugh, to scream I wanted to cry! 'This letter is my one way ticket out of the Karove System," I allowed myself to think happily. I entered our living room, little Rin was sitting there and playing with his Power Rangers action figures. I laughed and quickly scooped him up and hugged him. He yelped in surprised, but a few second later laughed.  
I loved him so much, he was a little angel that brightened my day. With _him_ I wasn't lonely, with _him_ I felt good, I felt _happy_. _Only_ with him. When Rin wasn't spending hours with dad or whenever dad wasn't at home, Rin and I spent a very long time together; playing hide and seek, soccer and sometimes I even put him to sleep or read a bedtime story to him. The little dwarf knew how much I loved him, I have to admit that he had a firm hold on my heart no matter what. But right now I was celebrating my redemption from KO-35 with the arrival of the letter.

You see, SPD is Space Patrol Delta, a new ranger establishment. It was established by the Silver Guardians Headquarters and NASADA in every system there were rangers. Karova system had the original Astro rangers, therefore an SPD Academy was supposed to be built here, very much like on Earth, yet KO-35 already had a ranger establishment, only here it was called **KRA- Karovan Ranger Academy**. It was an old institution and I didn't want to attend it since dad went to KRA and I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to be anything near the Karova System or space colony KO-35, I wanted home. I wanted Earth. I wanted my dreams, my ambitions, I wanted **_me_** back!

Being a ranger would my savior and I knew it, it was me all along, it was what kept me alive in KO-35, my hope to change the world, to make a difference. There was so much of the little boy Andrew in me, so much of my younger self preserved in me, except… except the color. After a while I didn't want to be a green ranger, I didn't need to be another one of _them_, the space rangers. I wanted to be me, a new _red_ ranger, a leader that mum could be proud of. I only had to have a chance in order to succeed and that I was doing as I applied the SPD Academy in Earth, as Drew Zhane, so nothing would get to my parents' ears.  
I put Rin back down and he went to play with the action figures some more, as I slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter:

_Dear Mr. Zhane,_

_We are happy to announce you've been accepted to the first SPD Academy class on Earth. Since you are under age, your parents must fill the forms attached. The forms must be sent until July._

_Best Wishes,_

_Anubis Cruger,  
Commander of SPD Academy, Earth._

All these forms were attached and I needed one of my parents to sign them, 'damn,' I thought, 'and I thought insulting DECA on the Megaship was a misfortune!' I grumbled to myself as I was walking to my parents' room, hoping they are awake. 'Here goes' I told myself, standing in front of the door, I counted to three and knocked. No one answered, so I decided to take a bold action and peeked in, my mum was sleeping peacefully.  
I pouted my protest and grumbling, I went back to the living room, searching for my father. Surprisingly, he was sitting on the carpet playing a game with Rin with the weird looking ball thingy, I was standing next to dad now.

"Dad, I need you to fill out these forms." I told him and put the forms on the desk, "please do it quickly since I have a deadline for them." I told him coldly and went outside, to train away from everything.

\3-3-5/  
I have received no response for my request from dad yet, it was already evening and I was just about finished with martial arts for today, and I was going to go out for a jog. Dad went to our giant back yard and put his hand on my shoulder, I turned to him noticing the letter in his hands. 'This is the moment of truth,' I knew and took a long breath as I was speaking, "Dad?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly, I felt his pure interest rise in me but I didn't know what he mean; I wanted to be a ranger, why did he think I was doing 'it' ?

"Doing _what_?" I asked, ready to explain my motives, the bright sides of my departure but something told me it wasn't about 'it', it was something else that bothered him. I asked but I wasn't sure if I really _wanted_ to know.

"Why are insisting on breaking your mother's heart?" He asked bluntly, in a harsh tone and I got slightly pissed, was that all he cared about? **_Mum?_** What about _me_? Why didn't he care about _me_? Why _didn't_ he say something like: 'drew, you can't leave, I'll miss you,' why couldn't he **_love me_**?

"_Insisting_? How do I do _that_?" I asked, my voice a little unsteady, he hurt me, again, and he didn't even realize. It was like he wasn't listening to me, like he never listened ever.

"You applied to SPD Academy on Earth. Don't you realize it's going to break your mother's heart?" He exclaimed in a steady voice, too steady, so artificial. He didn't feel… anything, he didn't care about me… not anymore, _not ever_?

"This is what you care about? _Me breaking my mum's heart_?" I asked, my voice trembling without me able to control it. He nodded, he was just _standing_ there and nodded, he was just standing there and _admitting he doesn't love me._

"You are ruining her, first- your grades, you fights and now this?" he said and I wanted to die, 'my grades?' my mind exclaimed, 'did he just say that _my_ grades are more important than _me_!' I couldn't contain my anger, my own disappointment from him. not anymore. Not after four years of suffering and this.

"If that's all you care about, I suggest you to sign these papers now. Don't worry I'll be out of your way before you notice," I told him and after a second added, "Before she notices too," I told him and tried to walk out of the yard to the street, examining the height of the fence, considering jumping over it.

"You really think we don't care about you?"

"I was the tool to bring you home without anyone getting hurt, I did it and she doesn't need me anymore. I better go." I told him, "just sign the papers and let me go, everything will be okay, she won't miss me that much, you know."

"You're serious," he said sounding alarmed, "why do you think so?"

"I know so." I told him yet his hand gripped my shoulder, not letting me move, I felt the concern piercing him, piercing me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you really think we don't care about you?" my dad hazel eyes were glazing- -with tears? So he suddenly cared for me? It was too late anyway, I wasn't going to stay even if he was about to kneel and swear his love for me. I couldn't look at him anymore, looking at him increased my sorrow, my growing pain of loss.

"I know so, you stole my identity and everything I could have become. You took me out of my world and threw me to yours without warning, you made the last four years hell for me." A tear escaped his eyes after my harsh words absorbed in him, he let me go and I was more than willing. "I know it's not your entire fault, Andros of KO-35, but it's clearly not mine," I told him and ran toward the fence, jumping over it and running to the street as fast as I could, the furthest I could. I didn't want to think.

I don't know how much time I was out there, contemplating about my pain, trying to harness it, trying to live without _him _anymore. I thought I would be easy, I thought he didn't matter but at some point I was wrong and I only grieved more; it wasn't _losing him_ as much as it meant _hurting her and Rin_. I never had a dad but I never wanted to anger or disappoint my mother, and frankly, she never showed any sign of disappointment or anger. She never yelled at me, if I was wild she tamed me with soft words, if was angry, she made it all go away with a joke, she tended every wound I got from every fight in school, she knew me so well and loved me unconditionally. I could feel it.  
No other human in the universe had such an amazing mum, I cared so much about her, and she was so precious to me. I almost lost her once, and she is the only person important in my life.

Before I noticed it was raining, grey clouds covered the sky as they cried my loss, my pain; it matched my feeling completely and the hurting thoughts crept into my head again but I couldn't think. I couldn't anymore. It hurt even more, it was a torture slicing my heart over and over and over again, I closed my eyes and let my legs take me anywhere.

Somehow I found myself standing in the door of my aunt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** _I hope you…enjoyed the storming emotions! Please **review**!  
_

_Dear Quest into Space (I) readers, I wanted to say how sad I am that none of you asked me a certain question I thought you'd be asking… (about something in questI) I hope you'd find what it is that I mean, I love you all and I thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N: **_this chapter is a step higher in emotional distress.. I guess, it's sad, I know but I assure you of a compensating ending. Eventually. ;snickersevilly;_

_**Phantom Rogue: **You'll have to wait and read….;D (or not:P)_

_**Trish:** hey mate, thanks for the review! Umm.. no, Andrew is not Sky's evil friend :P Andrew's hotter than that:D_

_**BellaCordelia:** no, no and no :P but I appreciate the effort, matey! ;gives you a lollypop;_

_**Star Fata:** thanks mate, is this fast enough:D_

_**SweetSas:** love you mate, and umm.. Ashley had a .. something :D ? It wasn't important, but she was cured as you can see:D Andros.. well, he kinda deserve that kick, but he won't deserve it later. He's intentions were kinda.. harmfully sweet? ;shrugs; wait and see._

_I dedicate this chapter to **Star Fata**: I reread your latest review to **Happiness & Mischief **and **I'm so glad you noticed**:) ;gives you cookie; **I love you, you're awesome**!_

**Quest into Space part II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 2**

I was standing in the entrance to Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane's house; I could only guess the hour but I could tell it was very late; it was dark and streets were all deserted, I was the only one standing outside, wearing a red T shirt and black training pants, drenched to the bone, shivering from the cold.  
It took me a while of staring until I was read to knock; I took a long breath, 'one, two….three,' I thought and knocked firmly on the door, yet not more than three knocks, I knew that if they are not up by now I should find a cozy place to sleep, because no matter _what_ I was not coming back home. _Never again_.  
The door opened with a slight turn of key, I was facing Uncle Zhane now, as he opened the door, clearly awoken from deep sleep. I felt embarrassed as I his alarm and bewilderment crept into me, he glanced at me; my wet clothes that were glued to my body, my soaked hair and my favorite Timberland shoes I got from Aunt Cassie to my 17th birthday. At first we stared at each other, it was so surreal, he in the coziness of his home, awoken from a deep sleep and then there was me; from the coldness of outside, haven't even considered sleeping, only wanted a place for the night…

"Andrew? Did something happen at home?" he asked, his alarm and worry obvious in his voice, I lowered my gaze and he only opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting me enter. "Get in, buddy, you'll get yourself sick," he said with his uncle zhane-ish tone. I stepped into the house, its coziness comforted me a bit. A part of me _did_ feel at home at that place, loving Zhane almost like I should love my father. I sighed silently and he closed the door quietly. "Andrew?" he asked again and I shook my head.

"No, nothing happened," I said quietly and let myself fall on the purplish carpet, embracing my knees to my chest, staring at the floor; I didn't know what to say to him, how could I explained it all?  
In the meantime Uncle Zhane disappeared down the hall and then came back with a towel and some dry clothes, he handed them to me without any word, _maybe_ he understood me. I slowly moved the towel on my exposed skin, on my face and neck. I rubbed my face with the towel, I wanted to erase them, I wanted to erase everything that attached me to _that_ family and _that_ father. '_My_ father. _My_ family,' I knew. I took off my red shirt and dried my chest, then donned the long grey shirt he gave me, heat spread in me again along with his confusion.

"Uncle Zhane?" I asked him and he looked at me as I was folding the wet shirt I took off, "Can I stay here for the night? I don't mind sleeping on the floor," I begged.

"It's not even a question buddy," he said with a typical zhane-ish sly smile, "why do you think your mother named you Zhane?" he asked and I could smile faintly, he never let it go, the fact my mum named me Andrew Zhane! "'Cause your uncle here," he said and patted on his chest, "is _always_ here for you. So why don't you go and finish changing while I'll make us both something to drink?" he said with a smile and I nodded. I almost happily agreed, yet there was something he needed to know.

"Uncle Zhane?" I asked again, a little more stressed, "Please don't tell my parents about me staying here," I almost begged, looking him in the eyes, knowing my eyes are begging him as I whispered, "I can't be with _them_ anymore."  
The expression on his face changed drastically, he wasn't sort of amused, now he was really worried and eyed me eerily as he sighed his expected answer.

"Go change, bud, I won't tell anyone except your aunt," His tone relaxed me and I went to change at the bathroom, as soon as I came into the bathroom I undid my shoe laces in the speed of light, kicked away my training pants and wore the blue PJ pants Uncle Zhane gave me. They were a little bigger than my usual size but it was okay, I folded the clothes I took off and sprinted to the living room. When I got back a huge mug of hot chocolate was waiting for me along with my now worried to death, Uncle and Aunt. I knew that if he woke my aunt it meant he feels something important is going on, and that he doesn't want to deal with it alone. I couldn't blame him, **_I_** didn't want to deal with it alone, but I had to; I was sick of pretending and faking happiness. I was tired of being _almost_ happy, it was time to let it all out; pain, grudge, unhappiness, betrayal, misery… I landed on the chair in front of her, her blue eyes boring into mine with compassion and care.

"Andrew, I want you to tell me what made you come here," she asked gently, putting her hand on mine. "I don't want you to be alone, please talk to me," she was almost begging, I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, clenching my jaw. She only stared now, and I absently sensed her 'queen of evil' aura taking over, "Andrew, tell me," she commanded. I sighed miserably and knew I should probably tell her, but I couldn't find the words that can express my hurt.

"Call me Drew," was the three words I managed to blurt out, I couldn't bear the similarity of our names. Not anymore. "I will not answer to Andrew," I said sternly, depressing the urge to cry.

"Drew Zhane," my Uncle said quietly, indicating of our bond, "You know you can trust us, don't let us guess the worst." Aunt Karone nodded and I sighed silently again. 'Should I tell them?' I wondered, 'what if they tell dad? And what if they make me go back home?' I thought, after all they _were_ rangers and they could _easily_ make me go whenever they wanted. So I decided to give them the short version of the things;

"I gave some papers to dad, wanted him to sign them for me. He wanted to know why and I told him why," I said quietly. It was, after all, the truth, isn't it? I was telling the truth, I only wanted them to stop investigating, it was bad enough to deal with dad, I couldn't deal with them too.

"What kind of papers?" asked my aunt, 'damn,' I thought, wondering how could I have ever doubted she would know, after all, I admitted she knew me the best of all. I decided to be honest for once, I decided to share my pain with them, with my…family?

"Maybe he shouldn't tell us," Uncle Zhane proposed and Aunt Karone shot him a death glare. I was embarrassed, not wanting to cause any more trouble than I already did.

"I applied to SPD Police Academy on Earth," I blurted out and both of them were silence at once, awe struck. Aunt Karone pierced me with her worrying gaze, looking into my soul with her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that, I learnt, could see me for _who I am, not who I seem to be._

"Do you realize it's a serious decision?" she asked me quietly, and I looked down to my mug of hot chocolate, suddenly I felt so childish, 'am I running away instead of dealing?' I thought but a moment later I knew I didn't. I just couldn't bear the lies, the mocked happiness, and the endless pretence.

"Aunt," I said and raised a firm gaze straight to her eyes, "I want to be a ranger," I said quietly, "I'm seventeen and I'm not stupid, all my life, all I _ever_ wanted to _be_ was a ranger." I said the complete truth, "and I will be one." I added ambitiously.

"What color?" Uncle Zhane smiled as he asked, and aunt Karone shot him a warning glare.

"Red."

"Like your dad," uncle Zhane smiled and nodded his support, but he didn't understand me, not like I knew my aunt would.

"I don't _want_ to be my dad," I said firmly, "I want to be a red ranger because I know I can be one, a good one. All I need is the opportunity," I told them and my aunt looked at me strangely, as if not sure of what she sees, as if I there was something in me she was missing. I frowned at her weird expression and all she did was to clear her throat quietly.

"Zhane, check on the kids." She said and I knew she was onto me, she read me like an open book. Uncle Zhane obeyed and she finally sat in the chair in front of me, avoiding her penetrating gaze I stared at my mug, my palms holding it tightly, as the warmth from the mug spread in my. I felt her gentle hand lifting my chin so I stared straight into her truth-seeking blue eyes again.

"Andrew, you must tell me the truth," she said firmly, "I can't hide you from your dad without even knowing what really happened, you can tell me everything, Andrew," She whispered with a calm voice. I wanted to believe her, oh how I wanted to… but I _couldn't_! She was just one of _them_, what did she know about being different, about being laughed at and spending your life in a _living hell_?  
What did _any of them_ know about me? _Nothing._ They didn't know anything because they never even _bothered_ to try and know me! And why?  
Because I _really _was different, because my hair was ugly, my face was a mixture of dirty blood and my name was only a symbol of my hated heritage.  
'How do they expect me to tell them how I feel when _they_ never gave me the chance to tell them? How do _they_ dare to make me keep my temper when everyone else belongs and I'm _not_? Why did _they_ cruelly sentence me to four years of being rejected in a split of a second? Why did _they_ never take interest in me!' So many questions went through me, I felt older, I felt rejected and unwanted. I was finally angry, finally letting it wash me, release me…

"I don't want to be Andrew, don't you understand? I'm _not_ him! I'm just a half blood, a filth who has no friends and barely even a family," I blurted out quietly, yet furiously, stormed with moving emotions. "Since we got here, I was _alone_. I'm _always_ alone, Aunt Karone, they have each other and da-Andros has Rin. And now when another baby is going to join us, I finally realized I don't _belong_ here." I said and she caressed my hair, biting her bottom lip, but I continued to rage on, quietly but heart breaking all the same.

"I don't belong _anywhere_, on Earth I was Skunk-boy, but I had some kind of _identity_, I was Andrew Hammond of Earth, I knew my dad was dead and that I can read my mum's mind and that I can move things with my thoughts and here…" I stopped and took a deep breath, closing my eyes, swallowing down that heart broken lump, squeezing my eyes so I won't cry. "I don't _even _have this, here, I'm a _loser_, I'm the son of Ashley Hammond of Earth and Andros of KO-35, two rangers who saved the universe from forces of evil. I'm not important as long as my father is Andros and my mother is Ashley, can't you see that? I can't be **_me_**." I whimpered and finally gave in to tears, they started streaming down my cheeks, burning their way, releasing more than just anger, but a heart broken little boy who grew up to the hurt young man that I am.  
She hugged me, trying to comfort me, but once I started I couldn't stop my feelings away, not after I finally had the courage to confess them.

"Here I'm just Andrew, the only thing I did was reuniting my mum and dad, and they don't need me now. They have their own little family, they don't care about me anymore, Aunt." I wiped away my tears, trying to calm myself down; "I used to think that dad and I will have our moments, but before we could even reach here Rin was born and dad prefers_ to_ _be his_ dad. I don't mind it, Aunt, I really don't," I said quietly, the truth was a painful wound that penetrate my heart every moment of my hurtful life, "it's just that... They've taken my _mum_ away, and she is _everything I have_." I cried, tears running all over my face. I felt horrible yet relived all the same; it was somewhat comforting to share it with someone, someone who relates, someone who actually cares.

"Drew, your mum and dad love you very much," she said quietly, now standing by my side, hugging me as my wet cheek was pressed against her shoulder.

"So, why when dad talked to me earlier he only said that I'm going to break _my mum's_ heart?" I told her, "He doesn't care about me, he would be relieved when I'm gone. That way I won't burden their lives and they'll have the fresh start they always wanted. If I go now, Rin will not remember me and they would have the _ultimate_ family." I stuttered.  
It was my _worst_ fear, mum and dad having a new family and forgetting about me, and it came true. And it felt more than horrible, more than hurtful…more than anything I could ever feel. It was loneliness, fear and desperation boring through every string and core in my body. It was like waking up into a nightmare, being constantly scared and helpless; because there was _no way in hell_ I was going to make mum unhappy. Mum's happiness was too important, too fragile; I vowed years ago, when she was lying in bed, _dying_, that I would never make her unhappy if she survived.

"Your dad loves you, baby, I know he does," she muttered in my ear, my face buried in her shoulder, she stroking my hair gently, "he adores the ground you walk on."  
But I didn't believe it, how could I? If he cared about me, he'd show, he'd say, he'd actually _see_ more into **_me_** than just a trouble maker, more than just a burden…  
_He didn't_ and I knew he didn't.

"I want to go away, I want to disappear," I cried to her shoulder, "I'm so lonely, Aunt Karone, I'm so lonely and they never noticed. I'm _breaking_ from the inside and nobody cares for me. I want to be far away." My voice was broken now, I couldn't talk anymore, I ran out of words and my thoughts were all scattered, I was more confused than ever, I was never that vulnerable.

"You should go to bed," she told me and led my crying delicate form to the silver-ish guest room where a warm bed waited for me. "Good night Andrew," she whispered in my ear as she tucked me in, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I fell asleep immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: so, what do you think? Too sad:D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Jaden, Ciara, Zayla, Kacia, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _This one chapter is made a little different, a little break from talking about the feelings that tear Andrew apart, next chapter is going to be two steps higher on emotional distress mates. See yourselves as warned…  
And…. you guys… really cried reading the previous chapter?_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Andrew used to be super-perfect, you will see that (or have I already shown you?) in a few chapters._

_**GinaStar: **Thanks a bunch for your review:)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **here ya go! ;hands chapter; thanks for your reviews, matey:)_

_**PernDragonrider:** thanks! Let me just tell you this, whenever I get angry or sad, sometimes even desperate, I come to Quest into Space II (or the sequel…) and write my feelings away.. Sometimes I feel sorry for Andros, because eventually, it's all thrown out on him._

_**DizneeDol:** thanks mate:) Karone is very important for Andrew, and you will see a bit more of the Karone-Andrew relationship is you'd scroll down the page a little;)_

_**zeopurple:** Andrew is not going anywhere, not without the signature he needs and not without talking with his father again. Ashley….will tell her reason later on (possibly next chapter). I don't want you to think Andrew is twisted, it's Andros and Ashley who made him this way, and you know what? They haven't even noticed….. (Now please remember I promised a compensating end :D. eventually..)_

_**Star Fata:** thanks mate:)_

_**SweetSas: **if you want to kick Andros' butt, please do, just make sure I'm there and that you kick his butt in slow motion….;)_

_**C.C.C.:** Don't worry, everything will turn out morphenomenal. Eventually…;snickerevilly; thanks for your review!_

_**thepoweroflove:** there ya go, thanks for your review!_

**Quest into Space II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 3**

A gentle poke on my shoulder woke me up; I was in deep dreamless slumber, lying on my abdomen, my face sunk in the pillow, I was hugging it close; sleeping was bliss, redemption from the emptiness that waited for me in consciousness.  
I was covered with thick flannel blanket that kept me warm and made me feel cozy, almost at home; it made me feel _secured,_ almost without a worry in my life, I felt as if there was finally hope, I felt… like I _belonged_, yet somewhere deep inside I knew it wasn't my home but I let myself forget all about it. 'I'll deal with it when it comes,' I told myself. Another gentle poke, this time in my ear, tried to revive my sleeping form, and now I could clearly feel the additional weight that laid on my back, 'what's going on?' my mind slowly recovered from the sleeping haze. Something, or rather, _someone_, was sitting on my back!  
I turned my head and tried to look behind my shoulder, mumbling incoherent words, grumbling actually, for my miserable fate that sentenced me to wake up _that_ early. On my back giggling shamelessly, sat my two and a half years old baby cousin, Ciara, and was ready to pull out my hair. I chuckled, I never could resist a baby, whether it was Scout Rin, Ciara or Kacia, I was enthralled by their innocence, innocence I no longer believed. I sighed as I slowly rolled over, knocking the giggling Ciara on the bed, then I got up, fixed my hair to a ponytail and scooped the baby into my hands, tickling her on my way to the living room.

When I entered with the giggling form of Ciara in my arms, Aunt Karone smiled happily as she and Uncle Zhane made breakfast, she was making pancakes and I knew it was for me solely, because pancakes were _my_ favorite breakfast, Uncle Zhane was setting the table and I guessed Zayla and Jaden were getting ready for school. I already decided yesterday I won't go to school today, 'what if dad comes looking for me?' I thought horrified, school was already a nightmare and I couldn't let dad make it any worse. I sat on the couch, releasing Ciara to run around the house, in the direction of Jaden's room, I suspected. A few moment later a shout was heard; I guessed right, I chuckled slightly and walked out to their yard, it was large, not as gigantic as ours but large enough, I took a long breath, it was a beautiful morning, a beginning of a new day and maybe a new start for me.  
Maybe, if dad signed the papers I would join the SPD Police Academy immediately and I would finally find peace and quiet, on Earth. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing the cool morning air, wishing that when I open my eyes I would see Angel Grove Park; but when I opened them I saw an empty yard, a beautiful empty yard. Empty. Like my entire life until this crucial point. I slowly got back inside, disappointed;

Aunt Karone was now feeding Ciara that set on her baby seat, Uncle Zhane was sitting in front of her, I took my place next to him. Rushing in Zayla entered the dinning room, one look at me and I could feel her disgust; she hated me and I knew it, she never bothered to hide it or give me any chance. She never admitted in public I'm her cousin. We were both in the same school but she never said hello, not even when I accidentally bumped into her in the halls. She was 15 years old and proudly carried the title: "First Astro Kid", until 4 years ago, when my family was reunited. She was so mad about it, she loved that honor, she loved that general anticipation that she would become a ranger, but I was there and I beat her up with it. Jaden, her 10 years old brother, on the other hand, adored me, he saw the big brother he never had in me, and whenever he could he would invite me to his house and play holo-glash with him. When he entered the room, it was suddenly filled with joy, he sat next to his mother and in front of me, freezing in place when he noticed me.

"Drew!" he called, obviously surprised, his surprise made me a bit giddy as he grabbed three pancakes and shoved him to his plate, "Wha're ya doin'er?" he asked him mouth full of maple syrup and pancakes, "Did you sleep over?" I nodded and his eyes glinted with happiness, "will you be here when I come back from school?" he asked enthusiastically and I found myself smiling faintly.

"I hope," I almost whispered, but he heard me and shoved a piece of mapled pancake to his mouth, I looked carefully at Aunt Karone. She nodded slightly, giving her permission for my staying, I nodded a silent thank you and looked at my mug of hot chocolate again.

"Aren't _you_ going to school?" Zayla asked innocently and I shook my head for a 'no', she looked satisfied, 'I bet you think I'm skipping school, don't you, _cousin?_' I thought bitterly, 'well, guess what, I _am_!' I wanted to yell, but of course I couldn't, not when I was staying at her parents' house.  
I stared down at my mug; I could feel my Uncle and Aunt's anger and Jaden's slight grudge, 'I am the cause for this,' I told myself, disgusted, 'Am I tearing a family apart?' I wondered and slowly rose from his seat, Uncle Zhane got up faster, laying his hand on my shoulder softly.

"Andrew…" He started saying but I stopped him, I could feel the worry boring through him.

"Don't.. Uncle Zhane, I just want to change my clothes," I tried to calm him, I looked over at Aunt Karone who glared at her daughter, again the queen of evil aura surrounded her and I had to do something about it. I sat down slowly, not wanting to provoke a scene, I sat there and pretended to be air; if it wasn't for their family's sake, then for me, I didn't want to feel guilty. Even tiny Ciara sensed the tension and didn't fuss with her food, Aunt Karone glanced at me occasionally, examining my expressions, studying my mood. She knew how to read me, how to read my most sullen expressions; not even mum could do so! But _she_ could. She was someone I could talk to, and it felt good to talk to her too. It wasn't lonely anymore, not _completely_.  
Soon the kids finished eating and Uncle Zhane grabbed his coat, kissed Aunt Karone and little Ciara, he even patted me on the back, and drove Zayla and Jaden to school. I stayed at their home with Aunt Karone and Ciara, I sat on their purplish couch and closed my eyes desperately.

"Drew, how do you feel this morning?" she ask and I nodded, it was supposed to convey 'I'm fine, could you leave alone?' but she didn't, she never left me when I was down and weary, always tried to do what my mum and dad failed to. I was grateful for every little effort, every little try out of conversation, she was always so persistent with me and somehow gave me a little slack, loaded my battery a little longer so I wouldn't fall down.

"I can't say I feel better, only less empty," I answered, knowing that she always demanded my full honesty with her, my sincerity and willingness to share my thoughts and emotions with her. She never played games with me, she accepted me for who I am and didn't judge me, no matter what I did or what I said. It always seemed she knew exactly how I feel, she always made me see things differently and I admired it in her.

"Andrew, you have to talk with them, let them know you're here," she said quietly, Ciara nuzzled close to her, sleepy. I looked away from them, I knew I couldn't deal with _them_, with my own _parents_; in a way, they weren't my parents anymore, they were _strangers_. 'What do they know about me?' I thought bitterly and looked out of the window. I felt her hand on my shoulder, I looked behind me and she sighed. "Please allow me to call Andros and tell him you're here," she said and after a moment added, "I know he's going crazy now. They're probably worried to death, please let me tell him," she begged and I nodded my agreement.  
Her hand slowly slid from my shoulder as she was walking to Ciara's room, to tuck her in and after a while when I just stared out of the window I woke up from my haze and called after her gently.

"Aunt Karone," I said and she turned around, "I don't want him to come _here,_ I just want him to _sign _the papers," I almost whispered and closed my eyes for a minute before standing up and grabbing my now dry clothes from the guest room. I gently took off the grey shirt and folded it, then I donned my red shirt again and pushed down the blue PJ pants in favor of my black training pants. I walked to the living room, Aunt Karone was sitting there, waiting for me slowly, I sighed desperately. I didn't feel like talking again, I just wanted to be alone, but I couldn't deny her hospitality; I sat next to her and she slowly touched my cheek, then hugged me, I laid my cheek on the shoulder, my head resting in the crook of her neck.

"What's bothering you?" she asked in the silence, "I don't understand you, instead of getting closer, you draw distance," she whispered, her voice unsteady now. I sighed and wiped her tears gently from her cheek. "You are just a little boy, baby," she cried, "If Jaden had replaced you, I would have _died_," she sniffed as her tears were streaming down her face, "there is so much _anger_ in you…" she whispered and I tilted my head and looked at her crying form. I hugged her and sighed, I wanted to be alone, her sorrow was hurting me and I wanted to have the chance to think about the last two days over. I needed a break from KO-35, I needed to be alone, and as always there was only one gateway…

"I want to be alone," I said and stroked her hair, trying to calm her, "I'm sorry but I…have to think everything over. Do you think I can go out for a jog?" I asked and she kissed my hair, her eyes all wet and gently pushed my head on her shoulder.

"Of course you can, Andrew…" she started to say but I cut her off, "Please, Aunt Karone, call me Drew, I can't bear the name Andrew," I told her quietly and she lifted my head from her shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. A bit shaken, I got up and walked into the guest room, I slowly put on my shoes, feeling empty, and tied my shoe laces, then I walked to the living room only this time, furious hazel eyes were waiting for me there…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: so…how crappy is that? I know it's different but I couldn't cope with the sadness….  
Next chap will deal only with Andros-Andrew-Ashley relationship… and yes, it's gonna hurt…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ Here's chapter four:) Sorry it took a while, I was having a little problem, but as you can see- it's solved!  
Now, this chapter contains strong emotions, it's not the highest it would get in this story but it's already a bit… strong, so you have been warned! Think of it as a way to the big Uh-oh Andrew is going to have… I hope you'd like it, it's not easy..  
Oh, and.. about that thing I asked you, you know, if you guys cried? I asked because you cried reading that chapter and I was crying writing it…_

_**PernDragonrider:** Thanks mate, I'm trying to do my best, I put all of my heart and emotion writing Quest into Space II, I do woner whether to go for Quest into Space III…_

_**zeopurple:** there ya go:) thanks for reviewing!_

_**DizneeDol:** thanks, here ya go ;hands chapter;_

_**Phanotm Rogue:** I decided to leave Andros for…next chapter. Not mad, are you? ;PussInTheBootsLook;_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I think this sadness is a part of growing up, only in this case, Andrew is hurt… thanks for your review:)_

_**GinaStar:** thank you very much! I mostly write Andrew when I'm upset; I rather channel the fury to him. And I guess part of Andrew is a part of me too… so I can understand him more than anyone else._

_**BlackHalliwell:** thanks! ;D_

_**the power of love:** somehow your nick always get screwed by So I decide to use space instead of those underlines! And to our business, thank you:)_

_**Star Fata:** Andrew is strong, don't worry. Thanks for the review:)_

_**SweetSas:** well, lately I'm bitter and I think Andrew-like most of the time… I guess when school starts (Sunday :C) I'll go for the others too…. ;D love you!_

**Quest into Space II: Father and Son**  
by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 4**

My father was standing in the purplish living room and it was obvious he was _furious_ with me. I was alarmed in an instant he never had this look before, he never was _that _angry with me, not even when I sent that boy Rhine to the hospital. I stepped back immediately wishing it's only my imagination that positioned him right there in front of me. But he wasn't. He wasn't a creation of my imagination; he was standing there, dressed with a red T-shirt and his favorite jeans, his hair in half a ponytail and his eyes glared at me, threatened me. For a minute there, I felt like he was my worst enemy and I was scared. I was scared because I didn't know what he was thinking, 'will he hit me?' I wondered. Mum has _never_ laid a hand on me and until now neither did he, but what if he will? His stern expression was something I hated to see; I despised seeing the coldness and distance that lay there, as if I wasn't his _son_.  
And again, I was almost paralyzed with fear, so I did the only thing I knew- I ran to Karone and Zhane's yard and jumped over a few fences to the street and ran for it. I couldn't deal with him, not yet, not when I don't know _what_ to feel, I was so confused and so hurt. I loved him! I loved my dad, I was sure in that, but he hurt me, he hurt me real bad… he promised me a lifetime of happiness, of support, but somehow he took it all away with a blink of an eye. And I couldn't demand it back.

So I just kept running, away from my uncle and aunt's house, away from my fear, away from the hurt…away from _him_. I wanted home, but where was home? Was it on Earth? The red room with the yellow bed and thousands of memories or the empty one, the one with the white walls, with my guitar and elite karovan computer, the one that held my present? Which was home, or was I lonely in both? I reached the Karovan national park and stopped for a moment, closing my eyes and breathing in the air.  
Suddenly the sound of hurried steps echoed somewhere behind me, I turned around to face my father, again. I was about to run away further but he jumped on me, crushing me to the rough grass, I landed on my face and he glued me to the ground strong enough that it hurt, but before I could make any move of counter strike, I heard three words, "DECA, teleport two."

We appeared on the floor of the bridge after a millisecond of shimmering red sparkles. When we crashed on the floor I quickly shoved him off of me and stood up, glaring at him, noticing we weren't alone; Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone and Mum were standing in front of us, all serious and stern. I felt so tiny next to them, so unimportant, I just wanted out, out of their family, out of their _lives_. I looked at them, now surrounding me, each standing in a different 'you're in big trouble' pose, not that it made _me _any different, but still.

"I don't want to be here," I said quietly, "let me go, I don't want you or need you near me!" my jaw clenched in pain, as my mum looked softly at me. 'As if I am a baby,' I mused, but I wasn't I wasn't a baby and surely not _her_ baby. Not anymore. I was a hurtful young man, bitter and insecure. They were the ones to forge the metal wall around me, they forged my loneliness and sadness and now they want me to open up? How? How can I after they failed me repeatedly? I wondered painfully, I wanted far away, from KO-35, from the pain of not being noticed….from them.

"DEC. teleport me to KO-35 surface," I commanded, totally ignoring my parents and uncles' presence.

"I'm sorry Andrew Zhane," she delicately said, "request denied." And with that I could feel the blood rising to my head again, 'who are they to lock me on the megaship? Who are they to order me around to do their biddings!" the rebel teen inside of me slowly took over. My fury was slowly growing, as I noticed that even now they don't truly care for me; Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane eyed me eerily, mum was looking at me, almost caressing me with her eyes and dad…. Was dad, he never said anything and his expression was unreadable. No one attempted a conversation, and as the silence grew longer, I got angrier, until it just…burst out.

"What do you want!" I screamed, "Why the hell have you brought me here? I want to be away!" Mum paled for a minute, her hand was resting on her large belly, I noticed it and so did dad and I swear that if the look in his eyes could kill, I'd be dead a few times now. I glared at him and turned my back on them, but a few seconds later a gentle hand was resting on my shoulder.

"Could you guys leave Andrew and me for a few moments?" I heard mum's voice, that in spite of everything I felt all the twirled emotions and blinding anger, all the shame and grudge that I've been keeping for years inside, almost fading, because she was there, because she noticed, because finally she remembered that I, too, was her son. I watched as my Aunt and Uncle quickly walked out of the bridge and how dad glanced at her for a silent moment before leaving.  
I turned to face her, looking at the soft expression that decorated her face, she hugged me, crushing my face on her shoulder. I wasn't crying anymore, I was way past that stage, I was just standing there, numb, I didn't know what to think, what to feel! Because they hurt me, both of them, and no matter how much I tried to hide it and act like I wasn't hurt, I _was_ hurt. _Vulnerable. Weak._ Eventually, I was weak, weak because of _them._  
Mum's hug slowly faded, and I was scared again, she looked at me now, as if scanning my mood or my expression; I could see her warm chocolate eyes slowly losing from their warmth, slowly…fading, as she opened her mouth to speak. I knew what she wanted to say, I knew she thought I was all screwed up, and that she only wanted to hear my version of the story, but I wasn't going to tell her. It was hard enough saying it in _his_ face, but re-live it? I couldn't… not when I still haven't completely realized the guts it took to tell him all that in his face, not when I knew I held much worse things inside…

"Andrew, I want you to tell me why you are like this," she commanded softly and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed and turned my back on her, 'what should I do?' I wondered, 'to tell the truth and get into trouble or to lie and live with this…burden for the rest of my life?' and I immediately knew the answer; I couldn't live with these mixed emotions in my stomach anymore, I couldn't live with the pretence and fake happiness, for the first time in a long period of time, I was ready to be _me _again, my old self, that was intact with his emotions because it was the least I owed to myself. Because if this is the end, I better finish it with the truth on my lips and even though I never wanted to make her unhappy, even though I sentenced myself forever of silence, the burden was just too enormous.

"Stop pretending it didn't happen," I told her quietly, referring to whatever dad might have told her, "It did happen. I did say those things to dad and trying to lock me up in the megaship won't ever change it. Won't ever change how I feel, and how you used me and abandoned me," I said even quieter, looking at one of the bridge's screens, yet she put her hand on my shoulder and I was forced to face her again, to see how her brown eyes becoming broken, and there was nothing worse than knowing it's my fault.

"Andrew…" she begged, "please, baby, tell me what's wrong, I can feel it, I can feel you're hurting," her voice trembled and it sprung tears in my eyes but I had to hold on, I had to swallow the tears, no matter what. I slowly forced down that lump in my throat and clenched my jaw, I took a deep breath before answering her.

"You have no right telling me what to do," I said quietly and looked into her eyes, "when you are a foul liar," I completed the sentence and anger and pain flooded her eyes and she slapped me. Her slap on my left cheek didn't hurt as much as the look in her eyes did, her tears that betrayed her anger and show how hurt she was from me, but I had to, I had to hurt her. I was only protecting her from every hideous emotion I had inside.

"I _am _your mother, Andrew," she hissed, clearly hurt, "whether you like it or not," she added and I looked at her. 'yes, she is my mother,' I thought, 'and no other son has ever loved his mother as much as I love you," I told her in my mind, knowing I would never forgive myself for doing this to her.

"You sent me into space after my own father, you made me like him and then, you let him fill your entire world. You let him to become your everything, and you forgot about me," I muttered almost incoherently, but I knew she heard me, I looked in her eyes again, they were closed with pain and I wanted to die for doing this to her. But you have to understand, I couldn't hold it inside anymore, the SPD Academy was only a trigger that let it all out and I had to be emptied! Because every day that passed and I carried it around with me, I felt heavier and heavier, until I thought I would explode! So I sighed again, painfully than ever. "Let me go to the Academy, Ashley Hammond of Earth," I begged, "Let me go, you won't miss me and you won't have to worry about me disgracing your husband's name.." I pleaded and she cried, the tears washing her face and all I wanted to do was to hug her, but how could I? How could I hug her when I was the one causing her to cry?

"Andrew" she stuttered weakly, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I love you as much as you love me," I told her honestly, looking into her eyes directly. I wasn't lying, I loved her more than anything in the universe, she was everything to me, "but you forgot me, mum, you forgot KO-35 was new to me, you forgot about me being called 'filthy half blood skunk'," my voice was unsteady remembering those bad memories of karovan kids torturing me in school and on my way home just because I was a little different, just because my hair was dual colored and my mum an earthling. "You had Andros and nothing else mattered, I was thrilled that you were happy, are happy, but I can't lie anymore; you forgot me and there were too many times I had to deal with everything alone." I answered and she bit her trembling lip, tears still streaming on her face, "I once loved you more than you love me, a long time ago; I went to a quest for you, to find the man you longed to see again, the man that brought death to me, to my innocence. I put all my hopes on him, mum, _everything_ but he failed me and you weren't there with me," I couldn't control my tears anymore and they slowly made their way on my cheeks, burning their course. "Together you broke my heart, you killed every glint of childish happiness in me, and not even for a minute you thought about it," I muttered, "Mum I gave up willingly about everything, _for you_, so _you_ would be happy with the man you love, please, mum, let me go…" I begged again, my face dripping of tears, I knew I was a mess but I didn't care anymore, and mum…

She was just standing there, shocked, I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop the wave of emotions that wanted out, out of my mind, out of my heart…out of my soul!  
She was crying, and my heart broke watching her but I kept going, it was wrong but I had to.. I had to come clean, I needed her to know, to accept my suffering. I needed her to let me go away, to the one place I was welcome, to Earth with my uncles and aunt.

"I always wanted to be a ranger, mum, it's my destiny, I can feel it. I know I disappointed you and Andros with my grades, I know I hurt you." I confessed almost silently, "I'm sorry mum, but I can't contain this anymore, I can't pretend I'm happy, not when the one thing I truly want lies in the only place I want to be." I begged, "You have to understand, mum, I know my presence at home is ruining your perfect family and I don't want to hurt you anymore. You're everything I have, I don't want you to be ashamed of me, I'll just disappear from your life and you would never see me again." I told her honestly, I knew I was disgracing her and my dad, but if they just give me a chance I'll go away and never burden their lives, I just needed the chance. I deserved the chance.  
"I gave up my life so you could be happy, mum, I gave you everything I could; I gave you dad, I gave you health and I gave you KO-35. Please, just this once, give Earth to me. It's my home mum, with my uncles; it's where I truly belong."

I looked at mum now, she trembled terribly, crying and sniffling, I wanted to hug her so much but I couldn't because it's my entire fault. All of it, and I should've kept quiet, I knew I should've but something inside of me wouldn't let me. I watched painfully, sadly, as mum ran out of the bridge crying, one hand on her mouth and the other on her belly.  
I was crying myself, I couldn't grasp the amount of guts I needed to say those things, and I was already regretting, but a part of me was relieved, because finally, I wasn't alone in this. I sighed painfully as I turned to the Simudeck, I wanted to sleep, to escape to a dreamless redemption, but I couldn't sleep in her room. Not after I shredded her world apart, not after I took off the pretence mask; so after a few quick steps I was in the old Simudeck, I slightly pushed a few buttons and in front of me appeared my old room; the room with the red walls and yellow bed, the room that every inch of it was covered with a Power Rangers item, whether it was a poster, an action figure or some cards, the importance of the Power Rangers in my eyes as a kid and even at that time, at 17, was never in question. Power Ranger was all I ever wanted to be and all I could have ever become.

I stumbled on my bed, inhaling the sweet, familiar scent. I finally felt at ease, at home, but I knew I still needed a home. _Any _home. Right now, I felt it was Earth but in the future… who knows? Right now I needed a home far away from KO-35. Far from _them_. I could feel their love for me somewhere inside of me, but I could never admit it, because no matter how much they did love me, at the end they deserted me and they made me feel so unwelcome, that I knew they can't really love me.

I was lying on my abdomen, my face sunk in the pillow and I wanted to disappear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: too sad? Too crappy? What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _chapter five, lately I've been feeling Andrew-y, is that a good thing:(  
anyway, hear me out for a sec, this one is kind of necessary... well, not really but I wanted to show the affect of Andrew's words on his mum. I think this one is VERY crappy, because I didn't feel like making Andrew so whiny again (next chapter he'll go SO whiny… it already makes me sick).. so… ejoy, I guess ;shrugs;_

_**Phantom Rogue:** ;hands Andrew to you; there ya go! ;whistles innocently; :D _

_**Frog1:** you're a psychic:) thanks for your review!_

_**DizneeDol:** here's another one:) thank you for the review ;gives you cookie;_

_**PernDragonrider:** :D thanks, I try my best… this one is a bit different though._

_**zeopurple:** don't worry, trust me in this one, Ashley is fine with it, or she will be anyways. It's Andros who's gonna get it, next chapter if it goes alright.  
but, thank you for the review:)_

_**Star Fata:** well, don't forget Karone is just an aunt. She can't interefer more than she already did (and will do). Karone's role is basically to mediate between Andrew and his parents by showing him how much affect there is to his words, by showing him that his parents really love him. at least Ashley does. ;evilgrin;_

_**SweetSas:** yeah and it's gonjna get heavier, but I warned you guys! Ash ran because Andrew said horrible things, don't forget she's pregnant and she's vulnerable too… I suppose that Quest into Space III will be a little more lighter though, things will work out. Trust me, mate:)_

**Quest into Space II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 5**

I probably fell asleep, because the next thing I noticed was someone stroking my hair gently. I wished it would be mum, but I knew she wouldn't, not after all I have said to her. I slowly opened my eyes, still in the sleep-induced haze, I could slightly notice a few Power Rangers in Space posters that surrounded me. I sighed and slowly turned, now lying on my back, finally looking at Aunt Karone. I closed my eyes painfully, the things I've said…and done still echoing through my mind and body, but I had to. No matter how disgusted I felt after doing this to her, I had to, because I couldn't keep living like this.  
Aunt Karone slowly stroked my cheek and I opened my eyes, her blue ones penetrated the wall around me, around my heart, as she opened her moth to speak.

"You told her," she stated, whispering, her blue eyes almost severe. I nodded shortly, finally noticing how hard my head hurt, as she continued questioning me "and you still think that they don't love you?" she asked, I pulled myself to a sitting position, quickly removing the band from my hair and slowly fixed my hair to a ponytail again.

"Aunt Kar-" I tried to say but she put her finger on my lips, "Quiet now, Andrew, come and see," she whispered and got up from the bed and led me in the silent corridors of the megaship, until we reached the holding bay entrance. She signed me to peek in and I did, sitting there silently were my mum and my dad, each staring at the plate, not eating a single thing. Dad was sitting across from mum, he held her hand, his thumb rubbing her skin gently.

"Ash.." he said quietly, "please eat, Ash," he almost whispered, she just shook her head and I could feel dad's piercing worry, I was worried myself, it was all _my_ fault. I did this to her, I made her sad and by doing that, I betrayed myself. I swore to never hurt her, I swore that if she survives I'd do everything in my power to make her happy no matter what and yet, I was the one to make her feel that…sad.  
She was so sad that she didn't care about anyone anymore, not even my baby brother that was resting in her belly. I couldn't feel more ashamed.

"I don't know how he got that anger," she said quietly, her voice trembling and I could feel the chords of my heart tearing apart, "he never was this angry, Andros, he's not like this…" she stuttered and dad held her chin gently making her lift her gaze into his eyes.

"Maybe he just kept it inside all this time," he said and I didn't know how the hell did he know! He never paid that much of attention to me, so how could he guess correctly? Was I _that_ obvious? And even if I was, why hadn't he even attempted to change it? "The way he is always training, the fact that he is always concentrating on sports instead of talking to us…I should have seen it, Ashley, I'm sorry.." he said and looked into her eyes, I _hated_ his guts at that very moment, why is he apologizing to her? Why? Wasn't he supposed to apologize to _me_? For making me go through all of the infamous growing pains _alone_? And how could he admit it that easily? Knowing that he broke my heart, that he hurt me that much? 'Is this how a father should act?' I wondered as I kept watching, my back against the hard corridor's wall, I sighed.

"I told you he's just like you," she said quietly, "Andros, he thinks we don't love hi-" she tried to say but dad got up from his seat, offered her his hand and when she took it he helped her to stand and hugged her tightly. "I've seen the video," he told her quietly, "don't cry, Ash," but she was already crying; her face sunk in his chest and he kissed the top of her head and whispered some things I couldn't hear. I looked away and took a long breath, 'stupid,' I thought, 'you are such a damn fool, you should've kept quiet, look at her!' a voice in my head told me, 'look at her, it's your _mother_ and now…now she's broken because _you_ hurt her! Because _you broke her_!' I knew it was my fault, I knew how much she was hurting, I could feel it inside of me, threatening to burst out.. Her pain was greater than my own and I felt like an idiot. I shouldn't have said or done what I did, I was acting on an impulse, I was wrong. She loved me, how could I have ever doubted it? She is my mum! I wanted to die, I wanted something terrible to happen to me because now, it was her pain that I couldn't deal with.

"He was right," I heard her say, "he was right, Andros, he did give me everything," she sniffled and dad kissed the top of her head again, trying to calm her down. He didn't say a word but I could feel the anger. _His_ anger. But if there was something in the universe that I didn't deserve was his anger, he made me like this. It was _his_ presence that made me swear to never love again, it was the fact that I wanted to hate him so much but I couldn't…because he's my father, because I loved him.

"Ashley…" he said in a soft voice, but mum didn't care anymore, she tore her tear stained beautiful face from his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"You should've seen him," she sniffled and I felt my heart aching again, "you would have been so proud, Andros," she whispered and dad tried to wipe her tears slowly, yet she didn't stop talking, "top of his class in every subject, he had a lot of friends and he was so happy," her voice trembled. "He was happy, Andros." she said as tears began staining her face again, "and then one day I became sick, and the pain never bothered me that much, it hurt me because he was _lost_… I was dying and he had to grow up in a day…" she said and I felt the blood draining from my face.  
I never, not even once, told her how _scared_ I was when she was lying in that hospital bed, I never told her I used to run away from my uncles and aunt's house at night just to sleep in the chair next to her. When she was sick I was lost, in my emotions and fears, every moment I shared with her felt like the _last_ moment... I was young and full of fears… until I met dad, and I finally felt secured again, for two whole weeks in my lost life I felt protected and loved, I felt reassured! But it disappeared after a while… because he stopped caring. "I never thought I'd need you ever again, Andros, I told you why I didn't search for you…" she said tiredly and I was for a moment, curious.

"You told me, that you were raising my son, and that you couldn't put his life on hold." He told her and after a while added, "You were right."  
I gaped. Has he just said that…mum was _unhappy_ for thirteen years because- because of…_me_? I felt the shame freezing my guts, burning my heart with its coldeness, my heart nearly stopped. She was unhappy, unhappy for me….unhappy with me…

"But eventually, I did," she breathed and her voice trembled, "I did put his life after my own, Andros, and he said I killed him. He said that I broke his heart," she cried into my dad's shoulder again and it broke my heart. She didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve her as my mother, she was perfect, everything that is good in the universe and I…I only made her life tougher, I made her stay on Earth instead of following my dad, I was the one to make her unhappy for thirteen years and I never gave it the slightest of thoughts.

"It's not your fault, Ash, it's mine. I should have never left." He said quietly but mum shook her head.

"He was right, he gave me everything, Andros, he taught me what is real love, he brought you back to my life and with you coming back he gave me the possibility of healing and he gave KO-35 to me.. He encouraged me to move with you, knowing he's going to a new place with different rules. He made me the happiest woman alive- with you, and it cost him his own happiness."

I was crying again now, I couldn't contain all this grief and truth, it hurt. She was so wrong, I was so wrong, they are a perfect family and I'm the one ruining it for them. I should go and leave them, I should let them heal alone and never come back. She deserved more than me; more than a son who was so inconsiderate than me. Before I even knew it, I was running to my bed in the Simudeck; I didn't know what to think anymore, it was all my fault now. I shouldn't have opened my own wounds and my mum's old wounds. 'How would she ever forgive me! How can she? I deserve to die,' I knew, I tried to wipe my own tears away but they just kept streaming down my face, I jumped between the bed's comforting blankets. Sleeping was my redemption yet again…

Slowly, I began feeling drowsy again, tears had this affect on me… suddenly, only for a minute, I thought I heard the Simudeck's door open, but I was too exhausted- mentally and physically than to look back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: so how crappy is it?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _ah, chapter six! I warn you, **strong emotions ahead! **Don't read if you're pregnant! Or have asthma! Or…..have heart problems! (**because this will definitely kill you**!)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** next chapter will be slightly happy because… :D it's someone's bday!_

_**PernDragonrider:** thanks mate:)_

_**BellaCordelia:** well, scroll down and find out why Andrew is being that…Andrewy ;D_

_**zeopurple:** between the mother and sun they will be, father and son… it'll take a while of healing and sharing, but at the end, Andrew will have a very special proof for his loyalty and love to his father:) trust me;)_

_**Star Fata:** Karone…couldn't interfere all that much, but for what she has done for him, Andrew will return a favor. Whenzaylaandrhinewoulddateandhetriestohurtzaylaguesswhowillhunthimdown? ;evilsmirk; :D_

_**BlackHalliwell:** thanks:)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** soon enough;) ? ;hands chapter;_

**Quest into Space II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 6**

I don't know how much time I was sleeping dreamlessly on my yellow bed, inhaling the almost familiar scent of home. Or at least, what I _thought_ home was. It only proved how right I was, how _numb_ I became and how _badly_ I needed to get away from all he represented. From everything.  
I was laying on the soft bed, my legs longer than the edges of the bed and the blanket, for that matter. Still surrounded with sleepy haze, I barely noticed _their _presence; it dawned to me only after I felt her tender strokes of my hair. I brutally shook the sleep haze that took over me and I looked back, straight into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled a painful smile and I was frozen, 'why is she here?' I asked myself, 'how can she even look at me after all I had said to her? All I did to her?' I wondered painfully, 'how can she smile the slightest of smiles at me, after I made her suffer for thirteen years?'  
She was sitting on my bed, stroking my hair and my face quietly, her eyes didn't seem so hurt now, but I could still see I hurt her… I could feel tears prickling their way down my cheeks, she wiped them away and hugged me.

"Remember how I used to tuck you in every night?" she asked and I nodded, while on earth, before my father had resurrected himself, she would tuck me in bed every night, and always stroke my hair until I fell asleep… I sighed at the memories, there were so many of them, but as I was growing older, they became lesser and lesser because I had to share my mum with my brother, but I was fine with that because I knew if Rin has half of what I had at his age, he'll grow up to be a happy young man.

"Please leave," I begged her, "I'm not worthy of you mum, not a half blood like me can deserve a mother like you," I stuttered and mum just hugged me close. It was true, I didn't deserve her as my mum, not after all I had to put her through, I deserved hell and she was a gift from heaven…

"Andrew, stop saying things you don't know the meaning of," she said but I cut her in, "-I'm a half blood, can't you see that?" I asked her and looked into her eyes as I explained, "My hair is Karovan but my eyes are not, my mind is Karovan but my heart… I don't belong anywhere but my home is earth." I whispered and mum hugged my comfortingly, kissing my forehead.

"You belong with _us_, we're your family, Andrew, no matter what..." she tried to lecture me, but she was so wrong about it, because we weren't a family..._they_ were a family; she, dad, Rin and the new baby, but I wasn't a part of it! I had nothing now that I hurt her, I deserved nothing; not school, not love, not friends, not family… and I was fine with it! I really was! All I needed was to be far away, nothing more.

"It's not real," I stated coldly, a bit surprised from the numbness that so suddenly took over my voice. Suddenly, my voice lacked cheer, happiness, a spark of life, "you say it because I want to leave. Mum I don't deserve a family, I don't deserve _you_, not after…" I stopped, I couldn't pronounce the words, the 'not after I found out how much I made you go through…13 years of suffering,' I took a long breath. "I'm not helpful to you anymore," I tried to explain her logically why I should be away, "you have dad and Rin to love you, mum," I whispered and stroked her cheek, "you have a family now and I'm not a part of it. You needed me to remind you of Andros and to bring him back, but now you're together again and although I'm happy that you're happy, mum, I'm lonelier than ever."

For the first time, I looked at dad, he was examining one of my Power Rangers in Space posters, I didn't know if he was actually listening to us but I definitely couldn't care less. Not when I heard my mother's reply.  
"You're not giving me any chance to prove my love to you, Andrew Zhane?" she asked, wiping away her tears, she looked angry now; a little flush covering her cheeks and her brown eyes alert.

"Do you really think I've tolerated four years on KO-35 without loving you, mum?" I asked her, looking deep into her eyes, demanding answers; 'how can she think that?' I thought bitterly, 'haven't I proved how much I love her, how much she loves me? Haven't I proved how dear she is to me!' I raged but tried to keep it cool and continued, "You told me once that I was the most amazing present Andros ever gave you, and that you swore you'd protect me forever, but you didn't, mum; you couldn't be there _all the time_. Five years ago you weren't, half a year ago you weren't; mum, _yesterday,_ you weren't."

Her eyes were alarmingly wide, I guess she was too shocked to say anything, she just stared at me speechless, but it was true. Since we got to KO-35, she wasn't there for me, not like she used to, not like I _needed _her to. In a certain level, she failed me as much as dad, but I could forgive her. I could understand her! But him…?  
It was only then that he dared to speak, snapping from out of nowhere-

"How _dare_ you say this to your mother?" he snapped, glaring at me with his hazel daggers, it didn't affect me. Not anymore, I was a young man, obviously not a kid anymore; we couldn't solve things by shifts in the megaship. I glared back at him, hating the day I met him, yet loving it all the same. He was a very edgy character to me, he was the man who made my mum happy and I loved him for that, yet he was the one who made me so miserable; he was the one to promise me a better, happy future yet he was the one to ruin it with his bare hands; he was the one to walk me to my karovan school at my first day yet he was the one ignoring me and putting grades before his own son. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't live between the hammer and the anvil, I had enough.

"Well, Andros, let me tell you something," I said coldly, "Once I was _perfect_; I had the _ultimate_ mum and the _ultimate_ cousins and aunt and uncles, but it died away when the most precious person in the world slowly faded, that's my mum," I explained quietly, "I was sent to a dangerous quest at thirteen, for a man I knew my mum loved. For _you_." I said even more icily than before, glaring at him, "And you _hurt_ me, _you_! You were the one to take my childhood innocence; you were the one to kill any hope I ever had to a **_real family_**." I concluded quietly, from the corner of my eye I could see mum flinching a bit, but I didn't stop. I couldn't care less now, I wanted everything out, plain and simple. Dad had his back turned on me as he spoke steadily.

"We gave you a family, Andrew," he answered almost as coldly as I was speaking, yet I could feel slight guilt in the pit of my stomach. Obviously _his_ guilt.

"Did you? How did you give me a family when you were never _there_ for me?" I asked, glaring at his back, "Where were you when the karovan 'class mates' as you called them, were hitting me until I was bleeding? Where were you when they called me half blood and skunk? When they cursed my mother…?" I asked as these events were running in front of my eyes, re-living them again as I kept hurting him. "And after every time I stood up to them and defended her, defended myself, after every time I fought them one to three or four I had to come back home. _To you_. To your endless lectures about how wrong is to fight, and it was okay to lecture me over and over and not to wonder why or how I got in to these troubles; because if you had asked, I'd have told you, because I was dying for it to come out but you never gave me the chance."

"You should have told me," he said sternly, "Andrew…I didn't know, why didn't you tell me?" he asked again, softly this time, but his tone didn't interest me anymore. I didn't care anymore, I felt like am emotion drained machine. It hurt so much that I became completely numb..

"How could I? How could I ruin _your perfect_ family? Your perfect _life_? How could I put myself as a reason to my mother's _unhappiness_? You knew how important she **_is_** for me!" I yelled and pointed at mum, "You always knew! From day one I told you she was the most important thing in my life! And when I was finally willing to accept someone new, **_to accept you_**, all you did was disappoint me, every day since the minute I woke up to the minute went to bed, I tried to **_live to your expectations_**. Every day." I spat cruelly, and then whispered, almost wailed it out, "_How could you do this to me?_"  
The tears made my eyes hurt, in the last three days I cried more than anyone could've cried in a lifetime, 'crying is not healing' I realized painfully, 'crying…hurts,' I concluded as I looked at dad's back, still turned, looking stern than ever.

"Andrew…I never knew…" he slowly muttered, but I could hear the lack of stability in his voice, the gentleness that suddenly took over, for a minute I imagined his back trembling, 'Is he…?' I wondered for a brief moment, yet after a second I realized I was just seeing things.

"And why?" I asked, still lashing him with my harsh words, I couldn't stop it. All this rage and shame and guilt and the feeling of deprivation, it all just burst out, and for a second, it even felt good. It felt good expressing my emotion, I felt…clean, in a way.  
So I didn't stop, "because you preferred anything else over me! You never showed up to training, which was the only thing that bonded us! You preferred playing with Rin another hour instead of helping me in my homework when you knew the karovan math and physics were something I never met!" I yelled, dad still hasn't turned around, I was already all shaking and couldn't deal with myself, not anymore. This time, I was crying with no control whatsoever on my tears, because this was something that hurt me deeply, because I offered him myself, my love, my willingness to carry on his legacy yet he rejected me every time…  
"You _abandoned me _over and over and over again and you didn't even notice…" I said, whimpering, my eyes burnt from the tears, from my grief on a father who was never there, for a father I used to beg to talk to, until I understood there's a certain level of self respect, a level you can't offer anymore…

"Why didn't you tell me? Andrew, **_why_**?" his voice trembled and he turned around, his hazel eyes looked so soft, but were so red…and wet from his tears. His nose was red and so were his cheeks, his face covered with endless tears, streaming down from his eyes, making me cry even harder. Chocking on my words.

"How could I take your attention to mum and Rin? I sacrificed everything I had to make mum happy, everything… how could I take away something I worked so hard to give?" I asked and mum looked at me, crying too. She reached her hands and pulled me to her, hugging me, she kissed my head, and didn't let go of me, her tears staining my shirt.

"I'm sorry, mum," I whispered to her and she nodded and hugged me tightly, trying to comfort me and herself, "I love you so much. Mummy, I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry…" I kept muttering to her ears and she only nodded, I hugged her back, letting myself forget, only for a moment, that he was with us. Mum and I stayed there, hugging each other for a pretty long time, dad looking at us, his eyes lifeless almost as in the day I first met him, they weren't hazel anymore, but grey…a dark shade of numb cold grey. Mum held me in her arms until I relaxed and then I slid from her hug and stood up, exiting the Simudeck, intending to make DECA send me to Earth, no matter how; but before I passed the doorstep he grabbed my hand gently.

"Andrew… please, give me another chance…Andrew… please." He begged and I looked at him, as if from thousands light years away, as I replied the only thing I truly felt, before leaving;

"I stopped trusting you long time ago; I will never trust you again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ here's chapter seven! Next one is the Epilogue that will be posted along with the Prologue of the third and **last **part. I decided to leave the bday thingy for the Epilogue :D  
I warn you, **strong emotions ahead! **Don't read if you're pregnant! Or have asthma! Or…..have heart problems!_

_**Star Fata:** I can't help it sometimes, how do you think he got all the inner-rage and helplessness feeling? It's all me… anyway, thanks and hope to see you around;)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** well, you know how I feel about Andrew (and especially how many times I wanted to bang his head on the wall :D)_

_**Frog1:** take a few tissues, yet the whiny part is to end sometime in the near future right after Andrew …….. and then when he ……………. And eventually, it's being solved and the proof is that ……………………………Andros. ;)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I can't believe you're not angry on Andros! he's just soooooooooo dense! And about Andrew, he will heal. **Eventually**. :D_

_**SweetSas: **darn, it got deleted T.T stupid fanfiction, but there you go! ;hands chapter to you; love ya:) oh, and I wanted to know when is your birthday:D_

_**PernDragonrider:** hey, thanks mate:) Andrew is being Andros-y :P well, that's the irony: how can Andros act so insensitively when he and the kid are so much alike? You'd expect him to figure that out because they do have a lot in common!_

_**zeopurple:** here's another one? Well…you wanted to know why Andros is acting stupid... and there ya go. I do believe it's something only Andros can say, because he's just so **stupidly** cute :D ;hands tissues; thanks for your review!_

_**DizneeDol**: thanks a bunch! ;D _

_**BlackHalliwell:** THANKS:) (you're coolie. I love you too!)_

**Quest into Space II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 7**

I walked to the bridge, the dark corridors matched my dark mood; it seemed all I could feel was pain, all I could do it hurt and even though I really wanted to, I could make it go away. My pace was slow and my body stiff with numbness, I couldn't even understand how could I feel so hurt and so numb in the same time, I was helpless and lonely; a feeling I grew to know, a feeling I could understand…  
I entered the bridge, it was deserted; its bright lights dazzled me and for a minute I covered my face that was dry now, only the course of tears was still marked on my face. I took a long breath, scanning the room, the silence soothed me. I watched one of the screens curiously; we were heading somewhere- but where? And why? Frowning I turned to the only source of answers on the megaship.

"DECA, where are we heading?" I asked quietly.

"We are heading Sol-system, to Earth," she answered almost as quietly as I asked. I couldn't conceal my surprise, 'Earth!' I wondered, wanting to laugh so hard, 'are they _nuts_? Dad totally squashed any hope for me to join SPD Academy and now we're _heading to Earth_? It's like he's _inviting_ me to run away!' I thought happily, yet another thought crept into my mind, 'what if he really wants me to go?' I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"When will we arrive Earth?" I asked shakily, still trying to force down that lump in my throat.

"Arriving Earth in fifteen minutes, hyperrush nine," she said and I was already half smiling half crying. It was too ironic, dad taking me to Earth where he _didn't_ want me to join SPD Academy? Why? Yet I was determined to find out why, I quickly turned around a left the Bridge toward the Simudeck, muttering a thank you to DECA.  
I quickly went to the Simudeck, almost bursting into the room, when I heard their talk and stopped dead on my tracks; I stood in the doorstep of the room, both of them too busy talking than to notice me.

Mum and dad were hugging, trying to comfort each other; dad was holding mum close to him, the closest her large abdomen could let them, yet he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were stuck on one of my posters, he seemed to be in awe, maybe even a little scared; maybe it was then that he actually understood my whole being. He understood who I really was and what I had to become. And I guess that…he could understand that, or at least that's what I thought, because when he opened his mouth again I could see he didn't, once again he failed me. At that moment I knew he would never figure me out, because he was so different from me. Because he was million of light years away from who I _was_; my thoughts, my emotions, the complexion that was me. I knew I'd forever hold grudge against him for that, for being a stranger to me, for being _that_ dense and narrow minded. For being _heartless_.

"Ash, is this… his room? What he has at home?" he asked hesitated, and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down; 'how can he not remember?' I wondered.  
On my last month on earth, we used to spend hours in my old room, playing tons of video games, he used to watch me when I was doing my homework and sometimes we were talking for hours… it was then that he promised me a better future; as a part of a family, as a part of him.  
My eyes were instantly filled with tears, 'how could you expect him to remember!' a voice screamed in my mind, 'how could you trust him to remember? He doesn't even know your name, how can you expect him to remember something he promised four years ago?' it hurt. It really hurt. Even those little glimpses of happiness, of treasured happiness with him, he took away now, what was I supposed to think? These little memories, those I used to cling to in my toughest moments, those I put my hopes on… these glimpses of a happiness I was forever denied of didn't matter to him! I closed my eyes painfully, just to hear mum's reply.

"It used to be his room in out house at Earth," she explained softly, sniffling a little, then I opened my eyes, trying to hold back the tears again as I watched him reaching for one of my Power Rangers action figures, by coincidence it was a red Astro battalized ranger. My favorite doll of them all. Mum smiled behind her tears as dad's long fingers were circling the doll slightly.

"He sure loved Power Rangers," dad said, his long fingers still stroking the little armored doll fondly, and from the teary look on mum's face, I knew what she was about to say. I wanted her to stop, I didn't want him to know; he didn't deserve to know… he didn't deserve to know how much I adored the red space ranger, how much I worshiped him, my own father…

Mum wiped her tears away and took the doll from my father's hands, "It used to be his favorite, you know," she said with a teary smile, and her eyes shone with…hope? 'How can she feel so hopeful!' I wondered, 'how can she be all happy when everything is so dark and disappointing?' It angered me to see that endless hope and optimism that were starting to burst through her wet face. _He_ was the last person in the galaxy that deserved _my_ hope, or any hope for that matter, he hurt me so much… 'How can she forgive him for what he did to me? How can she betray me like this? Hasn't she understood what he had put me through?'

"It-it did?" dad asked, unsure, his fear and silent joy were itching, he was feeling happy and that alone made me feel miserable; so suddenly I was gone from the world? Suddenly they didn't care about me? I frowned.

"Yeah," mum smiled and I knew she was about to tell him about…  
'Oh shit...' I thought and put my hand on my face desperately, 'someone please stop her,' I begged, but my pleas were nod hided, and I pouted as I heard her.  
"He used to sleep with it every night until he was ten," she giggled and a little smile was visible on dad's face. I grumbled silently, mum was so…_mum_ sometimes!  
Suddenly a deadly silence spread in the room as dad's endless fear started to flood my stomach, 'what is he so afraid of?' I wondered anxious, 'what is it that makes him scared?' I mean, her is the red Astro ranger, what could _possibly_ scare him?

"Ash?" he asked and mum raised her gaze which laid on a framed photo of me riding my first bicycle, Uncle Justin was the one behind me, securing so I wouldn't fall. I could feel the slight sadness, the sour taste of loss and my heart cried with hers.  
Yes, I wished my dad was the one to be with me on that slightly grey afternoon, I wished he was the one to be there at any given moment; I wished he was the one to take care of me in all of the long nights when I was a baby and mum couldn't sleep, I wished he was the one to stay at home with me when I was sick and not Uncle Adam, I wished he was the one to be waiting in the waiting room comforting my mum as I suffered from a highly unusual fever and not my Aunt Cassie, but he wasn't.

"Ashley, I… it has been four years Ash, but…" he stuttered, I almost gaped, it was the first time I ever saw him failing to speak, he always seemed unbreakable but now… he seemed gentle, so fragile, I never seen him like this, never that broken. And to tell the truth, it scared me, it scared me because I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted him to care. I used to be hopeful that one day he would care, but as long I was thinking about it, was as long I realized our relationship would never be mended. Now guilt flooded my senses, stinging my heart mercilessly. My guilt. It took me forever to convince myself again that this situation was his entire fault… not mine.

"I don't… I am.." he closed his eyes painfully? As he took a deep breath before blurting out, "What's his favorite color?" he finally asked.

"Red," mum answered correctly. Ironic as it was I always loved red… now I felt slightly guilty I actually did love that color. It was a thing we shared, yet he never bothered to ask.

"What's his favorite food?" he asked again, it was just a random question. Too random, what was his point?

"That Karovan goo you like," mum answered with a slight smile that lit her eyes, I sighed miserably, yet another thing we shared but he never even tried to inquire.

"What's his favorite day of the week?" another random question, now it was pretty weird, 'what is he trying to say?' I wondered, secretly thinking on the answer. Tuesday.

"Tuesday," mum answered correctly, "why are you asking all this?" I guess I wasn't the only one confused; I waited as curiosity was starting to get the best of me. It took him a while to answer, an unbearable silence spreading in the room, I was almost one with the wall I hid behind, as it took my every effort to listen and sometimes peek in.

"Because I don't know the answers, Ash," he answered slowly, a stone crushing my heart as he said the truth, "I don't know my own son," he said almost silently, yet the words echoed in my mind, and as the truth burns the most, I felt myself burning, tearing apart. Out of nowhere came the tears again, just when I have started to believe I've finally tamed them, they reappeared on my face.  
It was true, he didn't know me because he never tried to; he never talked to me, only if he had to and he never took interest in me, unless I was getting into trouble in school but other than that...  
Crying silently while nodding furiously, I waited for mum's reaction; her eyes glittered with realization while I felt my heart tear apart again and again to the tiniest of shreds. Mum looked stunned for a moment, as if she couldn't believe it, but eventually, she had to, eventually she was the one to understand, and when she did she pushed my dad away from her;

"Andros, this is... he has been moody and lonely and it's my fault for not noticing," She said and I wanted her to stop, because it wasn't her fault, not anymore, not after I forgiven her and she forgiven me, "But he has been sad and angry practically furious because… Andros," she paused and looked into his eyes with teary eyes, "It's because of _you_."

"What?" Dad said obviously surprised, 'can he be even denser?' I wondered briefly before turning my attention to the conversation again. Dad obviously misunderstood mum- "Ashley, I swear I haven't done anything to him, if you're even thinking that I..—" but mum silenced him with a finger on his lips, almost softly she explained, and gratitude was rising in me. Maybe she did know me _that_ good, maybe even better than Aunt Karone..

"He reached to high levels of frustration because of you," she whispered, her voice trembling slightly, "Andros, in the last year, when did you two talk? I mean actual talk, not about the weather or school." Dad was quiet, guilty, and I knew the answer- never.

"Andros?" she asked, unsure of his reaction, her fear paralyzing my stomach and his guilt freezing my legs.

"Never, Ashley, I didn't... know him, I …" he stuttered and I knew what he was about to say were just excuses. He didn't love me and I knew it, so why was he bothering so hard to hide it? It's not like it really mattered, I was about to leave anyway. Wasn't it what he wanted? I thought bitterly, "He is such an amazing kid and I was scared to change him, when I learnt he is my son I was scared to death, I didn't know what to do with him." He confessed unsteadily.

"What about Scout? Don't you talk and play with Scout?" she asked, pain plainly visible in her eyes.

"You know I love Scout to death, and that I would never ev—" he tried to use another excuse but mum cut him in, clear panic in her voice, "-What about Andrew!" she almost screamed, her eyes filling with tears, "Don't you love my Andrew? Isn't he your son? Your first son, the one that should be the family's pride?" she cried and he hugged her, she tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her.

She was so hurt now, so offended, so bitter all of a sudden, it made my head dizzy and my stomach twirl but deep down, in my heart, I felt relieved, because at that moment of bitterness and sadness, I found a comfort, I found understanding. Because now I wasn't alone, never alone, now she knew what I was feeling and she fought for me and it was more than I could ever hope for. I got _my mum_ back, the one that used to tuck me in every night, the one that every morning baked my favorite vanilla cookies… for a second I felt like good old Andrew, the little boy whose whole future was waiting for him; the one that always wanted to make a difference in the world.

"I love Andrew, but I didn't know how to reach him. He was so smart and carefree that _I was afraid_ to break him…" he muttered and I raised a furious gaze at him, trying to restrain myself, trying to burst into the room and yell any more accusations. How could he tell her that? How could he explain abandoning me for years with a lousy "I was afraid to break him"? How dared he?

"But you're not like this to Scout! How is Scout any different!" she whimpered on his shoulder. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but I knew it wouldn't be alright; I knew it would _never_ be alright. Because we would never be able to make up for the lost time, I would never be able to heal from all emotional wounds, because he is my father yet he hurt me in every possible way and I swore to never love again.

"I… Scout had me since the first time I held him in my arms… I play with him and I'm getting to know him everyday, Ashley; I want to be a father to Scout like I was never to Andrew." He said softly and I entered the room shakily yet furious, it was the last straw as far as I was concerned; I was crying, but now I grew accustomed to the tears, they didn't bother me, the slight burning of my eyes couldn't hurt anymore than they already have, yet I couldn't stop the tears.  
They looked at me surprised, and I was just standing there, looking at them, opening my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was speechless, I just gaped there, trying to say something but nothing could pass my awe struck brain. There was nothing more horrible than knowing I was right.

"Andrew…" mum called, releasing herself from my father's hug, wanting to hug me but I stepped back, I was broken, broken for these words, broken because I was right all along. I wanted to be wrong, oh I wanted to; but I was right, and there was nothing more hurtful than that, it slashed my soul so hard that I could almost feel the betrayal and hurt on my skin.  
Every vessel in my body screamed for revenge, screamed for me to do something, to not stand there like an idiot, but I couldn't; they were my parents and I respected them although and through it all, if not him then at least her. _She_ didn't deserve any less than perfect in my eyes and I couldn't hurt her anymore. I just turned around and ran to the bridge, fast as a lightning, but I wasn't alone when I got there; dad was running after me.

"DECA!" I screamed "for the sake of you, you better teleport me out of here!" I shouted and in seconds I was shimmering in red light to Angel Grove Park…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_A/N: I hope you like it, because I don't! Will I see you guys on the sequel?_


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ ;wipes tears; There you go, my dearest readers, the Epilogue of Quest into Space II: Father and Son, stay tuned for Quest into Space III (**doesn't have a name yet, please offer ideas?**), which will be posted in the next few weeks. I want to thank all of you guys for being there with me and Andrew and all our frustrations, in part III he won't be such a drama queen anymore (hopefully?)…_

_**Phantom Rogue: **I love you! Nothing of this could happen without you, my friend.. (and your fics' awesomeness!)_

_**Star Fata:** twins are cool. ;adores you because you have a twin brother; can I borrow him sometimes so he'd be my twin too:P thanks for being a reader:)_

_**DTDragonRanger:** Thanks for your review! See ya on the sequel :P_

_**SweetSas:** SAS! I MISS YOU! ;starts crying;_

_**zeopurple:** I love you too:) you've been there all the way for me._

_**PernDragonrider:** thank you thank you thank you! You're reviews always keep me going and are important to me very much. Thank you so much!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** thanks:) you've been there from the start, your reviews encouraged me all the way. _

_**BlackHalliwell:** Thanks mate:)_

_**AH/AY:** well, duuh… ;) I love you ;huggles;_

**Quest into Space II: Father and Son  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Epilogue**

The cool twilight wind caressed my face gently, drying my tears, my face felt swollen from tears, their course on my cheeks burning; I couldn't think any longer, thinking was too painful, too hurtful, thinking made everything I've just experienced to trickle into my blood, boil my senses and anger me. Everything was just…too much. I couldn't carry it around in my heart anymore, I was starting to feel numb again, _hollow_, I needed comfort but who could've comfort me? All I wanted was someone to hug me and reassure me that everything would be alright, I just wanted someone to understand, someone that wouldn't let me disappear, because I felt I was fading, fading into a total _stranger_; a bitter angered hurtful young man and I couldn't let myself get there. Not because of _him_.

I walked on the familiar green grass, reacquainting with my most favorite place in the universe, in a place I used to call home. 'There was a time when I knew every tree in this park,' I thought tranquiller a bit, remembering those happy days of picnics with my family, my real family: my aunt, my uncles, my little cousins…  
'Who could've ever imagined how I would treasure those moments?' I thought bitterly. Those days when we played soccer, Uncle Carlos rolling with me on the soft grass after I scored and our team won TJ and Cassie's team, Karate lessons in the sunset with Aunt Cassie and long talks with mum while strolling along the lake in early vacation mornings…  
'This place used to be my world,' I realized, 'and now, all I've got left is memories, memories of happiness,' and right there, I stopped. At the same spot where I had my 7th birthday, where mum had her 17th birthday, our favorite place in the park. Then I realized how much I've missed everything, how much I missed being happy. I couldn't remember when was the last time I was happy, the last four years have been four years from hell, a hell which I endured willingly, thinking of the most precious being in my life- my mum.

'I was a perfect kid once,' I recalled as an only tear descended from my eye, 'School used to be so easy, friends were considered granted and family was something I had without even trying,' I sighed slowly, in KO-35 I used to fight for my survival; to fight for every little thing I had, fight for having good grades, a fight to have a real family and a long lost fight for being accepted. I reached for the tree next to me and stroked it lovingly.  
"The last time I celebrated my birthday here, was my 10th birthday, do you remember?" I asked the tree, "we decorated you with lots of balloons and mum even hung a sign saying 'Happy Birthday Andrew', do you remember, my tree?" I asked him, and as if to answer my question, a warm breeze tossed my hair, I smiled faintly, a minute on Earth and I was almost alright. Almost.

I turned to walk away, to continue my homecoming trip. I no longer felt confused, I was starting to feel focused again, determined; I was angry again, not knowing whether it's a good sign or not. I was angry at dad, Andros, for the last four years I was in deep distress yet he didn't dedicate any time to me, he was blind to my needs and it hurt so much, I adored him, I adored everything he represented.  
'How could he have done this to me? To his own son!' I couldn't stop asking, he used to be so off, so disconnected of me, ignoring me that much that he didn't even notice when I couldn't bear it anymore and blocked his presence in my mind. There was nothing that hurt me more than that, the only physical bond we shared was torn and he didn't even care. I never forgave him for that;

I never felt so self contradicting, I loved him and hated him all at once, I craved his presence in my life yet needed to reject him forever, I wanted to push him away and hug him all in the same time. I was definitely confused.  
Wandering around I bumped into someone; I looked down to face a little girl, she was wearing a pink dress with white flowers, looking kind of lost. She was about to cry when I knelt down and looked into her eyes, her fear almost paralyzed me.

"Umm…hello," I said quietly, she took a few steps back, tears starting to stream from her eyes. "Don't be scared, please, have you lost your parents?" I asked her, understanding it could be the only reason a little girl could cry in the middle of a park. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Come with me, I'll look for your parents, okay?" I asked and she looked deep into my eyes and then nodded, offering her little hand to me. I took it and we started walking, as I was scanning the area, looking for her parents.

"What's your name?" she asked and I glanced down at her and sent her the sweetest smile I could offer at the moment, and believe me, that wasn't much.

"I'm called Andrew," I told her, repeating my father's words without even realizing it, "What's your name?" I asked and she giggled.

"You have funny hair," she said and I nodded fondly and tossed her hair a little, "My name is Mackenzie Angela Park," she said proudly and I nodded, looking for any sign of a man or woman looking for their little girl.

It took me another two minutes to track a man that seemed a little lost himself, he was wearing a black pair of jeans and a green shirt, his long black hair was fluttering in the wind, he was running all over the place calling "Angel! Angel!" I waved at him and he ran toward Mackenzie and me, panting and sweating.

"Angel, don't ever do this to me!" he exclaimed and the girl jumped into his arms contentedly. He hugged her tight and then he finally turned to look at me, his eyes stopped at my hair and he just stared at me for a few seconds, the little girl playing with his hair, I was just about to think he'll call me a freak when he smiled at me.

"You're not Andros as far as I can tell, even though you look a lot like him," he said quietly and my jaw dropped, how did he know! He chuckled a little in response to my reaction, "Andrew, don't you recognize me?" He asked and I looked again, 'nope, no idea,' I said in my mind and shook my head. "So much for Ashley's son, how typical" he rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. "Adam Park," he said, "and the princess over here is my daughter Mackenzie," I almost choked, he offered his hand for a shake and I took it, smiling faintly when two words were forming in my mind; Uncle Adam.

"Sorry Uncle Adam, haven't been on Earth for a while," I apologized with a smile, he grinned mischievously as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"How is Ashley? And Andros? Do you have any sibling?" he asked and I almost rolled my eyes in response for these questions, "How is life on KO-35? I heard your dad was promoted two years ago, tell me all about it!" he said coolly and I sighed silently.

"My mum and dad are fine, my mum is pregnant with her third son, I have a little brother of four years old, he's named Scout Rin," I answered, avoiding the question about life on KO-35…

"Not much of a talker, huh? Just like Andros, you are an exact copy of him," Uncle Adam chuckle, his face lighting up with happiness a minute before he frowned. "Andrew, I can feel something is wrong with you, share it with me, I don't want you carrying your pain alone," he said quietly, but his daughter interrupted us.

"Daddy, can I play in with the seesaws?" she asked quietly, Uncle Adam nodded and put the little girl gently on the ground, kneeling in front of her. "You may go but do not get out of my sight, Angel," he said softly and she giggled.

"Okay daddy!" she squealed before running to the seesaws. He watched her running toward the seesaws with a smile, a fatherly smile, 'my dad has never looked at me like that. Not even once.' I realized. After a second he turned to me.

"Andrew?" he asked and I nodded, for somewhat reason I felt I could tell him; I knew I trusted him, besides of being a friend of my mum's, he was also my godfather.

"Uncle Adam, I don't want to be compared to my dad," I said diplomatically, not sure whether I like to get him into this whole mess, hesitating I looked at him; his warm black eyes were now filled with worry, the same one that pierced my stomach.

"Why not?" he asked gently, laying a hand on my shoulder, "he's your father, you should be proud, he saved the universe," I sighed and looked away from his face.

"I can't say I want him to be my dad," I said weakly, Uncle Adam's eyes were now a bit wider, but he quickly restrained himself.

"It's not a choice, you know, family is what you get," he said quietly and I agreed.

"It's true, but he made my life miserable…"  
"- have you told him that?" he asked and I nodded, "How many years have you kept it inside?" he asked, frowning again, looking deep into my eyes, I felt naked in front of his inquiring eyes, but I also felt okay with talking to him. He didn't make such a big deal of it, he didn't cry or screamed at me, he was just there to talk with me about it, not judging my sorrow and I loved this silence, these carefully chosen words. So little said so much.

"Four years," I answered staring at my shoes and I felt him hugging me.

"That's a lot of years for a young man, Andrew-" he started to say but I had to correct him, "-Drew. Please call me Drew," I begged.

"It's not your dad's fault in what happened, Andrew, whatever it is, it's just… happened. Sometimes you can't choose the way life goes on," he said wisely and lifted my chin so I would look straight into his eyes, "If your dad could, he would have been there for you, Andrew, you have to believe it. It's not a coincidence you two look exactly alike -"

I looked at him, so full of doubt and fears, I doubted myself. I was terrified of what happened to me, of the change that took over in a few days, suddenly, being a ranger was the scariest thing I could wish for myself, 'am I going to be a good ranger?' I wondered, confused; I felt so much yet never knew how to convey it, never really wanted to, and now when I need to, I didn't know how. I decided to reveal it to him anyway, I had nothing to lose.

"I want to be a ranger, Uncle Adam, but now I'm not sure. I'm not sure I can do it with how I feel. I'm so confused and scared, Uncle Adam. I'm scared I'll trust him and that he'll just abandon me again, I won't be able to deal with another loss of him," I whispered my eyes slowly filling with tears, his eyes were starting to wet as well. "Adam, I lost him twice already, it tears me apart, he tears me apart."

"It's a risk you have to take," he paused for a moment, thinking and letting his words sink in, "Andrew, it's a risk worth taking. I don't believe Andros will allow himself losing you again, he loves you, Andrew, believe it," he said calmly and I raised my gaze into his eyes, "If you don't take risks," he continued and I felt his truth rising in my throat, "how will you ever be ranger? Every fight is a risk, you can die at any given time, but the wonder is in fighting even although everything is against you, even if you're scared. It means to listen to your instincts and follow your heart," he explained softly and I nodded. I turned to go but he caught my arm.

"What your heart tells you to do?" he asked and I shrugged; If I don't give dad a chance, we won't ever be able to fix our relation, i somehow knew it for sure. And that part of me, of that little boy Andrew, that 13 years old who loved his father suddenly go on to the surface; 'If I don't give him a chance I might be missing him, might miss my dad,' I mused as I swam in Uncle Adam's black pools, 'Do I really want to live the rest of my life so confused about my dad? Is that the hero I adored since early childhood? Since forever?' I asked myself, I knew that giving him a chance meant trusting him again, it meant risking my heart, but maybe, maybe this time, it was worth it, maybe it was only fair giving him the chance I never got from him? Maybe we could still bond?  
I woke up from my contemplations and sent a little smile, kind of happy, to Uncle Adam, and as much as the thought raced through my mind, was as much as I knew I did the right thing. I hugged Uncle Adam again and thanked him for everything before turning to an isolated place in the park.

I was standing on a little hill, inhaling the sunset sweet scent, closing my eyes and restoring that telekinetic bond between my dad and me. It was kind of like opening a dam; his emotions just flew into me, sadness, relieve, hope and determination. It was almost resurrecting, and I was flattered as it has taken him exactly two seconds to notice it. To notice me.

_'Andrew?' _His gentle voice filled my mind, somehow I felt almost whole.

_'Dad, I thought you deserved the chance,' _I thought with an invisible smile, it wasn't like he could see me smiling anyway._ 'I want to teleport to the Megaship from Angel Grove Park,' _I notified and walked back to the spot where I had my 7th birthday, as it was a very isolated spot in the park I knew I could teleport from there. I was getting ready for teleportation when the next thing I knew was someone jumped on my back, _three _someones to be exact. "What the f - ?" I said and the three of them laughed.

"Now, now, baby Andros, we cannot let you dirt your mouth," Said my Aunt Cassie? And are Uncle Carlos and Uncle TJ really standing right there in front of me? But how did they know I was…? I immediately knew the answer: Mum and the wonderful work of DECA.

"I can't believe it, Aunt Cass, Uncle Carlos and Uncle TJ! What are you guys doing here?" Well, what can I say? I couldn't stop myself from asking! It was a given!

"We've heard all about your kissy-kissy adventures in space," my uncle TJ said and I cracked up.

"Not pretty quoting me," I said and they laughed, "I missed you guys," I admitted quietly.

"We missed you too, stripey boy, what!" Uncle Carlos said as Uncle Teej and Aunt Cass sent harmful glares at him, but I wasn't insulted, on the contrary!

"Happy birthday, kid." Uncle TJ said and excitement feeled my stomach, birthday? _My_ birthday? But…how could it be?

"Wow, it's my birthday? Do you have any idea how many years…

"We know, babe," Aunt Cass said reassuringly as she hugged, more like crashed me, before giggling, "Do you guys remember Ash's 17th birthday party?" she asked and Teej and Carlos laughed, " 'We don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35' " she imitated dad almost perfectly and I couldn't relax and cracked up immediately, laughing my guts out. It was just too good! She knew exactly how to imitate dad!

"I heard that," a familiar voice crept behind us as the image of dad appeared, popping out of nowhere. Well, that was my chance after years of being in the Karova system, and I had to take it, I was just too happy with this reunion..

"Hey, Aunt Cass, want to spar?" I suggested with a mischievous glint in my eyes, she almost flinched at the offer, I was again laughing my guts out.

"No way, kid," she said and hid behind Uncle Teej, "your mum told me all about your body building talents. Go fight with a measured opponent, for example your Uncle Carlos," she offered and I watched Uncle Carlos sending her a death glare. I was chocking.

"I think it's best for us to get to our party zone, we left the kids alone," said uncle TJ, "So, _first Astro Kid_, wanna meet your cousins?" he winked at me and I stuck my tongue at him.

"I'm not sure, do I?" I pretended, "I kinda like being the only Astro-Kid around, you know, kinda make me feel special." I said and Uncle Carlos laughed.

"You're not a kid, in your age your dad has been a ranger for what? 7 years?"

"Ten, actually." Dad corrected.

"And of course, in your age we were already space rangers after losing the turbo powers," added Aunt Cassie in a sad tone.

"Want a medal for it?" I asked devilishly.

"Well, actually, we got lots of medals." My mum answered; she was standing next to dad, holding hands with him and looked pretty much happy. Her eyes glinted with happiness and I smiled at her, I was happy only when she was happy, and if I wasn't I was still happy for her.

"Lead the way," I said gesturing to Uncle Teej to move first. He led the way, we were walking slowly towards the end of the park. "So, Uncle Teej, tell me, how many kids do you have?" I asked and he seemed to be bursting with pride.

"I have two kids, Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson Junior, he's ten years old and a charming beautiful two years old daughter, Sarina," he said proudly and I chuckled.

"You… don't happen to forget her in the garage now, don't you Uncle Teej?" I asked and started laughing so hard as Uncle TJ hit me on the back of my head. I stuck my tongue at him and he frowned, trying to look threatening. The others were following our lead, chatting and laughing, finally reunited. Mum was talking with Aunt Cass and Uncle Carlos, something about the Power and dad was tailing Uncle Teej and me. After silence spread between me and Uncle Teej, he rested his hand on my shoulder.

_'Can we talk?'_ He asked me telepathically and I nodded and stopped, waited for anyone else to walk in front of us so we'd have privacy. As mum passed, she reached for dad's hand and squeezed it before walking away. Encouraged, I guess, dad started walking along with me to another direction. We walked silently for a while, getting comfortable with each other presence, I guess, after a while dad stopped next to a bench and we both sat on it.

_'I'm not sure that I know how to deal with it, Andrew,'_ He started, his voice filling my mind, I don't know why he chose telepathy, but I was willing to cope with it.

_'Deal with what?'_ I asked.

_'You.'_

_'You don't need to deal with me,'_ I said saddening, _'you're just supposed to love me,'_ I explained.

_'I do love you,' _he said looking me in the eyes, he reached for my cheek but I avoided his touch, not responding._ 'Andrew, if you want to be a ranger, go the ranger academy on KO-35, your mum won't cope with you leaving and neither do I…' _he added quietly.

_'So suddenly you care for me, you know, I… I always wondered what it would feel like to have a dad, you said once that you were always my dad. You promised to love me forever.' _I stared at my feet.

_'Do you really think I don't?'_ he asked, clearly frustrated. My stomach began to hurt from his frustration.

_'You can't! All your heart is mum's and Rin's and this new baby's and I don't want to take it away from them.'_ I said honestly, _'I gave everything I had so mum could be happy; dad, everything, and I won't take it away from her,'_

_'Don't you think your happiness is her own?' _he asked, _'Don't you think she's happy only when her sons are happy? We love our children, Andrew, we love you,'_

_'I know she loves me. No other son in the universe loves his mother like I do, no other sacrificed for his mum like I did. I swore that if she is healthy again, I would make everything I can for her to be happy, she's all I have.'_

_'You have me.'_

_'I don't need you, I lived without you for so long, that I don't need you anymore.'_

_'Andrew, I love you.'_

_'I can't forgive you for all you made me feel, for all you're making me feel right now. I can't forgive you about four years of suffering. I can't forgive you for not noticing me, you used to mean so much but you just threw - -' _in that exact second pain pierced my chest, I felt like someone kicked my head and in a second my lip was bleeding. Dad looked shocked, I was too, but I immediately grasped what's happening and started running to the direction to which mum and the others gone.

Something was definitely wrong with mum.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_

**I'd like to send great thank yous to:**

**Phantom Rogue  
Star Fata  
Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow  
Slytherin-Angel44  
PernDragonrider  
SweetSas  
and last but not least, Diznee Dol**

**Thanks for always being there.**

_**All my love to you dear readers, catch ya on Quest into Space III,  
Tal**_

_**Sneak Peek from Quest III:  
**"Andrew?" I heard a strangely familiar voice. I tried to move but pain suddenly took over me, torturing me, folding me into blackness. I groaned, the pain was greater than everything I had ever experienced. I didn't dare moving again, it was just too much, I wanted to scream for it to stop but it didn't go away. I tried to do the most manly thing and deal with it, I bit my bottom lip pretty hard, preventing myself from screaming.  
"Andrew? How do you feel?" The voice pierced through the pain and darkness around me, almost echoing in my head. It really hurt.  
"youdon' hafta yel.." I mumbled incoherently, feeling a hand gently laid on my head, someone sighed, whoever it was, he stroke my hair gently.  
"Andrew, baby, are you okay?" a soft voice filled my body, I could almost smile, but it hurt as well…  
"Mumma.. yalrighta?" I asked…_


End file.
